


Bloody Machinery

by SleepDeprivedMoth



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other, Slow Burn, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedMoth/pseuds/SleepDeprivedMoth
Summary: Revenant doesn't understand the reason behind Bloodhound's compassion towards him.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Revenant (Apex Legends), Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic for Apex so bare with me here. Also when I say slow burn I mean really slow burn.

It was a surprisingly hot day on Olympus. 

The wind softly whistled against the dropship as the legends approached the arena for the tenth time this season since King’s Canyon went under repairs, after the ‘accident’ that occurred during the welcome of the newest legend. 

The ship was filled with life as the legends were preparing for the inevitable match. You could easily tell who was more experienced in this whole affair just by looking around the room. Most newcomers, opposite to popular belief, do not get to make a big entrance into the games, shouting their name out loud so everybody will know who they are messing with now. These people are considered extras by the sponsors. Getting no media attention nor even a room on the dropship like the rest of the people there. All they have left to do is either going to the armory and familiarising themselves with the weapons used in the games, or just sitting in the common room anxiously waiting for the games to begin. 

These people were very easily spotted. Everybody has their reasons for coming to the games, yet nobody cares about them until you make a name for yourself. You do that by either killing the champion squad, or even winning the games if you’re lucky. But these guys are never lucky.

Not everybody can take the heat of the battle as well as they think they can when they sign up for the match. And it shows best minutes before the teams are announced. When it’s already too late to go back. Easy to say these people don’t stick around.

Bloodhound being one of the few legends who’s been in the games for way more than a handful of seasons, learned to pick up on people’s emotions simply by looking at them. Their hunting skills translated well to judging a person’s character. Their expressions, their body language, tone of voice. They watched as Lifeline took up the couch in the middle of the common area on the dropship fanning herself as Gibraltar, sitting by her, joyfully commented on Octane’s new sponsored outfit, that he now has to wear in the games until their eventual return to King’s Canyon.

They watched as on the other side of the room Pathfinder tailed Mirage trying to offer him a friendship bracelet he made with Wattson’s help the other day. Rampart right by their side, not missing a beat before making a remark about how cute the gesture was, encouraging Path on as Mirage’s face slowly turned red. 

Bloth made their way to the side of the common room and pulled open one of the shutters on the giant, metal wall, letting in the cool breeze and the warm, morning sunlight to a very overheated room. 

Who would’ve expected a giant flying can would overheat in the late spring sunlike this? Because it was clearly not the people that designed this dropship. 

“Thanks bro”

They turn around as they overhear Octane shout from across the room. He’s laying upside down with his robotic legs dangling over the top of the couch holding up his right arm waving a thumbs up sign at them. They answer by simply nodding in understanding. Apparently even the daredevil wasn’t prepared for the sudden heat wave. 

Most of the legends were wearing rather heavy clothing, everyone was prepared for cooler weather, considering Olympus is a city flying high amongst the clouds. It tends to be windy up here, if not from natural causes then from the giant turbines lifting the city to the sky. It caught them all by surprise. 

Bloodhound peaked their head through the shutters to look outside of the dropship. Legends were advised not to do that for their own safety but it was simply too hard to breathe the dry air in their mask anymore, so they made the decision to lean outside, just slightly. Enough to feel the breeze. 

They took a few long breaths as the heavy wind blew the regalia on their helmet, creating a soft jingle. 

It was an amazing view. Seeing Psamathe from this high up was truly an experience everybody should have at least once in their life. After catching their breath Bloth leaned back and rested against the shutters, arms crossed, admiring the view for a couple more minutes before the squads for this game are announced.

“Every trio proceed to take up your place on the drop platform”

The static voice of the announcer came through signaling the legends that the match was about to begin. You could almost smell the adrenaline rush scattered across the ship as people got up from their individual rooms and approached their designated platforms, the way people coming over from the armory and the canteen swarmed the room filling up the space. 

This is the time teams get to discuss strategy. Every second counts because the moment the last person takes a step onto their platform they all lower and the match begins. Luckily Bloth’s team was already there giving them a minute or so to talk over their plans for this game.

“Can we drop in the hot zone?? I overheard Wraith earlier, she was sayin' that it’s gonna be Estates this match?” Octane said enthusiastically, looking over for his teammates approval. “I wanna start the day ruining my old man’s mood” he said slightly chuckling to himself.

Bloth and Horizon exchanged a look with each other with an unspoken understanding.

“Oh don’t mind me dearies, I don’t want to burden you two. We can go there as long as you’re alright going.” She said gesturing towards Bloodhound. 

So it was up to them to decide. 

They didn’t mind the pressure, most people hated the idea of being the jumpmaster because if they died on drop it would always be partially their fault. But there is no dishonour in losing. They were in a good mood, and didn’t want to bring in tension to the team by dismissing the idea. 

“If fate wills it, so be it.”

“Lessgo!” Octane yelled bouncing up on the platform causing it to shake. It got them a fair share of heads turning in their direction to find out what the fuss is about.

Not merely a second later the platforms started extending downwards, as if he got them to move all of them by simply jumping on one. This was Bloth’s least favourite part of the games. Having to willingly jump down from more than a kilometer up in the sky with nothing but a hoverpack to help them slow down the fall. They have never failed to work before, or neither have they heard about anybody else’s hoverpack failing, so technically there shouldn’t be a need to worry. They were clearly of a good design and quality, yet this was the only moment in the entire match Bloodhound never fails to admit makes them nervous. 

It’s a very different feeling compared to looking out at the beauty of this planet from behind the safety of a strong, metal wall as well as the safety shutters keeping you in, compared to standing on a wobbly platform having to consciously jump off at any second. But 'It has to be done' they tell themselves as the arena is revealed from under their feet.

Octane was right, to the left of the current path of the dropship, The Estates do appear to be the hot zone this match. ‘So it is decided then’ they think as the dropship approaches their chosen location.

“Good luck sweeties!” Horizon shouts as Bloth takes a step forward anticipating the jump.

“May the Allfather bless us félagi fighters” they respond non-hesitantly jumping off the platform pulling both their teammates behind them as they soar through the cool air. Sunrays turning their goggles into shining crimson reflecting red tinted light at their squadmates. 

Not long after they hear the caw of their beloved Artur, tilting their head to see him follow closely behind into battle. Shifting their focus back to the drop they land on the southern building of the destination they agreed to earlier. With a quick flex of their head, they find themselves looking up at the sky looking for any smoke in the area from other contestants, preparing for a fight as they spot one red trail leading straight to the three story building in the middle of this small town. 

“One squad with us” they signal to their teammates through their comms as they slide off the top of the building in a search for a weapon. 

They enter a small bedroom of the house they landed on and find some meds as well as a phoenix kit laying on the ground. They pick them up in a rush and continue searching for a weapon to have any sort of chance against their opponents.

“Here dearie.” Horizon says passing over a wingman she found on the ground over to Bloth.

A couple weeks prior to this match Bloodhound helped her in the practice range preparing for the current season and they somewhat remember mentioning this is their current weapon of choice. They tend to do that a lot with new, or less experienced players in the games. A lot of legends consider this to be a plot, trying to get the sympathy of the newcomers so that they would go easy or even hesitate to fight Bloodhound. But for them it’s a simple helpful gesture. There is no honour in defeating the defenceless. Still it makes Bloth smile under the mask knowing she remembered such an insignificant detail about them. 

“Thank you-”

Their response is cut short by the loud roar of a spitfire firing in their direction. They both immediately drop down as they hear Octane shout “Take cover!!” as he frantically runs upstairs towards them to regroup. 

“I only saw two of them up there. If we’re quick we can take first blood!” Common hurry!” he said immediately starting to climb up the same building Bloth just got down from.

“I require armour before I can help you félagi, or it is my blóðh that will be spilled first” they respond turning toward the small building to the left of where they are currently taking cover at.

“Get on that sweetie, we'll hold our ground here while you go search for it.” Horizon responds with a smile on her face reloading a triple take in hand. 

With a quick nod Bloth run towards the closest unlooted building, avoiding bullets as they turn the corner to find some level one armour right at the door. They quickly pick it up and throw the white shield over their head as it disappears almost to what seems like thin air as it creates an invisible barrier around their entire body. They toggle their coms on as the noise of guns and bullets consumes the area, amongst which few shots of Horizon’s triple take are heard. 

“First blood” is declared by the announcer to all the competitors. 

Bloodhounds lifts up their arm and quickly scans for hostiles in the general direction of where the enemy shots are coming from. Like expected only two enemies. ‘Did their third dispatch and go off someplace else?” they think to themselves. It would make sense if they had a newbie on their team that was not ready to go straight down to the hot zone on their very first game and turned around in a moment of panic. “They’re probably somewhere nearby.” they whisper to themselves as they raise their arm to start communicating their suspicion with the rest of the squad. 

“I’m coming back now get ready to att-” they're cut off as a strong force grabs their arm lifting them in the air as fast as it throws them back down on the stonehard ground. Having no idea what’s going on they roll over and almost instinctively get up to a crouched position, one knee still on the hardwood floor of the cabin they were looting in a second ago, as they look up to see the enemy that chose to pick a fight with them.

The simulacrum.

"Battling the enemy! I can’t return to your fight brethren, you have to find victory on your own" they quickly shout through the comms to the sound of Octane’s jump pad returning from the other side of the call.

They’re almost cut off again as Revenant in a blink rushes towards them lifting their whole bodyweight by the throat using just one of his arms.

“Andskoti!” they gasp catching their breath quickly pulling out the axe from their belt and swinging it, aiming for his head.

He drops them as fast as he caught them in the first place, almost avoiding the impact of the hit, pulling away with a hiss of his robotic voice looking down at the damage done to his chest and right back up at his enemy. In that time Bloth manages to pull out the Wingman they received from Horizon a couple minutes prior to this encounter. They fire the first bullet right at where the simulacrum's heart would be if he were a living being.

Revenant drops to the ground in a disturbing, inhumane way folding his joints like a marionette would if the strings were dropped by the puppetmaster. He avoids their first bullet and as it flies by, barely missing his head it hits a bullseye on a vase to the other side of the street from where they are, cracking it on impact with water splattering out in every direction. They quickly flex their stretched out arms to readjust their aim to where he is and fire another shot. 

They miss another shot, as the simulacrum rushed toward them in a split second kicking their legs in a sideways motion, with enough force to trip the Hunter to the ground yet again. They let out a harsh growl on impact while he swiftly got up, taking a mastiff from the ground below him. Bloth inches away, crawling on their back, facing their enemy as both parties aim their guns at each other.

A loud bang goes off and another even louder one right after it. Two horrid screams fill the room and the proximate area. Bloodhound grabs their arm and puts pressure on it to stop the bleeding for the moment as they think to themselves ‘he missed?’. 

Turning their head away from the wound, they witness Revenant grasping his right eye with his claws letting out a deep growl. They hit a perfect headshot. ‘He’s distracted’ they notice and reach for their wingman once more. ‘Only two bullets left.' Bloth pauses in the thought.. 

'For the Allfather’ another thought rushes un as they shoot one of the bullets out at the figure before them hitting him in the right side of his chest. 

This gets his attention. He turns around with oil spilling from the eye socket of his faceplate and half of his headscarf torn off. He looks furious. Bloodhound gets up on their feet and aims right at him again. 

He twitched. 

‘Was this his programming? Did I hit his vitals?’ Bloodhound runs through their thoughts when they suddenly making eye the Mastiff Revenant used against them a second ago. Laying one the ground where he dropped it on impact of getting a bullet stuck in his head. Bloth realises quick that it's laying exactly where his twitch was directed at. ‘Oh’ They think watching the simulacrum stare right back at them from about two meters away. 

His body language gave him away.

He dropped.

As quickly as the first time when he was shot at he dropped down to the ground and reached for the weapon.

Blóðh in the heat of the moment changed their aim from him and shot the other gun sending it flying backwards at least 20 meters away.

Revenant watched the gun fly from under his grip, looked up to see it being sent flying.  
He clicks his head back almost like an owl. You wouldn’t think someone that isn’t capable of showing any sorts of facial expressions would ever look this surprised. Impressed even. 

He gets up, steadily building up to his full height letting out a deep chuckle. He looked down directly at Bloodhound as they desperately try to control their breath but the heatwave over Olympus is not helping their case at all. 

“Didn’t take you for the type” he says in an amused tone as another droplet of oil spills from where his eye used to be.

“Explain yourself”

“Rash, uncalculated-”

“I don’t need your approval, the only person that I will be judged by shall be the Al-”

“The Allfather! Of course, yes. I’ve heard that one before. My mistake to think only children believe in fairytales” he cuts in.

Bloodhound does not respond to him. They know exactly what he’s trying to do and they may be ‘rash’ but not a fool to fall for such an obvious trap. Their belief is strong and such a mere inconvenience will not rally them into a defencive state. They’re focused, analyzing his words and movements the same they would if they were hunting a dangerous beast. No missteps.

“What will it be hunter? We can stand here until the ring consumes us both or are we going to finish this.” he spat his words, his short patience has run out.

“I will waste no more time here. The Allfather is on my side.” they say reclaiming their grip on the axe.

Revenant audibly gags at their comment and lifts up his right arm to face level changing his hand into something that resembles a knife or a blade. Bloodhound has never seen him do that before. They very rarely fight each other one on other, but in all the previous situations they both had weapons. These said 'situations' usually happened very late game with both of them having at least 5 kills to their name. 

This was a first. 

They never faced each other in hand to hand combat. But it wasn’t going to stop Bloth from winning the fight.

They both leaned in, anticipating the other one’s move. 

Steadily observing.

“I thought we weren’t supposed to be wasting tim-” Revenant starts as Bloodhound rushes right at him axe in hand. 

Using the fact he underestimated them, and preoccupied himself with talking instead of paying full attention to his opponent.

They catch him off guard and manage to leave a mark on his forearm as he pushes them away ripping their thick sleeve, leaving a mark on the skin of their forearm. 

The hunter drops and strikes the axe into his knee joint causing him to fall forwards, with a loud thud. He was turning towards Bloth, mimicking their movement, making it this much easier to break his balance. Once he's on the ground trying to push himself up with his robotic arms they strike him again. The powerful force of the axe hitting his back forcing him fully splat against the wooden floor, now covered in smears of blood and oil tinting it's natural color. 

He growls in pain. 

‘Whoever designed this body was cruel, a dead man shouldn’t have to feel pain anymore.” They think as if they weren’t the one inflicting the pain on him moment before.

Pained from the Mastiff bullet wound on their right arm and shoulder, Bloth raises their weakened limb to grab the axe with both hands to deliver the final blow. They stare at Revenant down on the ground simultaneously swinging the axe far behind their head as he starts coughing, oil spilling from now not only his eye, but his back and from under his head scarf around his head and neck.

They hesitate for a moment before throwing a powerful swing of the axe to shut Revenant down. They reach back again but drop their posture after receiving the communicate from their comms.

Revenant is downed.

If there’s one thing good about the games it’s the fact the game etiquette forbids players from beating down a dead horse. The downed system makes sure players don’t grief their victories over other legends. It activates when the legend’s vital signs are at a high risk of death allowing the other players to know they’ve done enough and they can move on. These people will eventually either receive help from their team or in the more likely case simply be finished off by the squad that got them to the state they are in. It’s forbidden in the games to torture the downed legends in any way, if you are going to kill them do it quick, don’t waste the sponsors' time.

Bloodhound lowers their comms and takes time to collect themselves. Stands up straight and takes a few extended breaths to lower their heart rate after this encounter. 

They walk around Revenant, most legends would've simply stepped over him. Rubbing in their victory especially if it was an opponent as highly dangerous as Revenant was. 

Bloodhound wasn't like that. They had no desire to gloat. To them disrespecting their enemy was like disrespecting your own worth as a fighter. If your enemy didn't earn respect in the fight, it wasn't a victory worth celebrating. 

They step towards a white mattress in the corner of the room, pretty much the only thing in this entire cabin that wasn't stained by the signs of their battle. Bloth lowers themselves onto the bed reaching for the small backpack they had with them, carefully bringing the straps over their bleeding shoulder, making sure they do not expand the wound. They look inside the bag and start taking out their medical supplies.

Revenant begun gasping for air.

‘Why would a simulacrum need to do that. He doesn’t require oxygen to live.. Is he mocking me? It doesn’t appear to be so’ they think to themselves staring at Revenant laying in a puddle of his own oil right in front of them. 

'He appears to be doing this involuntarily'

They keep looking at him while bandaging the big wound on their arm left behind from the Mastiff shot. Analysing his behaviour. ‘Is he suffering enough to not even try to crawl to safety? Has he just given up?’ The questions keep flooding their mind one after the other. 

They finish up with the bandaging. It’s the best they can do on their own. They blocked the bleeding but the wound itself is still painful. Bloth once again glances at the simulacrum on the floor in front of them. 

An audible sigh comes out of their mask as they get up to their feet and walk up to their fallen enemy. 

Reaching under his arms they pull him up from the floor and start dragging him toward the wall opposite of where they sat.

“What are you doing!” He growls with all the strength he’s got left.

"Be strong, when weak. Be brave, when faced with fear. Be humble, when victorious." they dodge his question spilling out what to him sounded like completely unrelated nonsense, as they proceed to sit him down by the oak wall and take a step back.

“I don’t need your charity” he spits, his words as acidic as venom.

“Nor are you receiving it. I take no pride in seeing my enemy scrumble in pain. Consider this sportsmanship.”

“Sportsmanship? Don’t make me laugh!” he says unamused coughing up more oil. 

Bloodhound reclaims their place on the bed by their backpack and starts bandaging up the light flesh wound left behind on their forearm, ‘nothing serious’ they think and look back up across the room to see the simulacrum stare right at them with his one working eye and as soon as he notices they have made eye contact he tilts his head up to the ceiling as if to show how bored he was.

There is silence. Nobody talks or moves from where they are. The only noise to be heard is the rustle of the leaves floating around the place in the cool wind on a hot day.

“You have a self reviving shield don’t you?” they ask out of nowhere. Looking at him exactly as before he purposefully avoided the eye contact between them. ‘Is he ashamed?’

His head snaps back to its normal position almost instantly, as if he was threatened by their words. He stared at them like a predator would look at their prey, even though the situation they were in opposed that.

“So you do.” Bloodhound reasures themselves.

“What gave you that idea?” he spat his words, acting unbothered, like his previous reaction wasn’t crystal clear.

“If you would’ve had any other personal shield on you, you simply would’ve used it by now to take some cover. This place was the hot zone which leads me to believe you have one with you somewhere.” They say in a calm and collected tone. “Your reaction to my question gave you away.” they added.

He scoffs at them and turns his head away.

‘Please a temper tantrum? Really? Who’s childish now..” they thought and cut the awkward silence asking the next question.

“Who’s on your squad?”

He continues to look away. Doesn’t bother to answer in the slightest.

“Suit yourself” they say, reaching for their comms and contacting their teammates.

“Oh are you alright dearie? I was starting to get worried” Horizon's cheerful voice came through, her words cut apart by huffs and gasps for air.

“I'm quite alright thank you. Where are you two right now, my brethren?”

“We’re chasing the guys that shot at us! They ran out of shields; this should be easy!” Octane yelled through the comms.

“We’re almost at the Oasis darling, but it appears we might be a bit of trouble here! How far behind are you? Should we wait?” Horizon added sounding rather worried. 

“Don’t threat, I’ll be there shortly félagi, I can see a jump tower close by-” They say peeking their head out of the cabin, confirming there is in fact a jump tower around 50 meters from where they are. “-have you identified who are the foes that shot at us earlier?”

“Loba and Wattson-” Octane answers before quickly cutting himself off, returning to the chase. 

“Are you hurt darling, there's a trident close by, I could pick you up?” Horizon continued sounding even more worried and worn out from all this running. It’s understandable though, not many people can keep up with Octane.

“I’ll be fine, the Allfather will keep an eye out for me.” They respond appreciating her concern.

“I’ll be there soon brethren.” They add and shut off their comms.

They find Revenant turning his head away from them once more, when they shift and look in his general direction. They make their way back to where he’s sat, ‘He hasn’t moved yet.’ they think as they step in front of him looking down. He’s head still turned away. ‘Is he ashamed he lost?’

“Your squad isn’t coming back for you are they not?”

He scoffs at their words.

“You were left behind”

“As if you weren’t” he breaks his silence and turns back to face them. His face or what’s left of it and most of his chest painted black from all the oil that’s been leaking out the entire time. Shimmering gold as the sun hits the grease at a low angle.

“My team is waiting for me, I will rejoin them soon.” they say crouching down to one knee in front of him. “Yours left you to bleed out.”

“I’m leaving you here félagi, feel free to use your revival shield.” They say taking out their phoenix kit from the backpack in their hand and steadily putting it in front of him, which felt like offering poison to a cornered rat. He watches their every movement trying to understand why would they do this. Bloodhound gets up and he eyes the kit for a second longer and looks up at them with confusion written all over what’s left of his face plate.

Bloodhound looks around searching for any cameras that would have captured this act of mercy against the enemy but the only camera that could’ve caught it was cracked by what appears to be a bullet from the roof fight that took place in this area earlier.

“What makes you think I don’t want to just sit here and die?” He finally spoke up in a clearly infuriated tone.

“That is your choice to make, do as you wish.” They say and leave him be, alone on the floor.

Revenant takes a moment and looks at the direction Bloodhound run towards, as the rumbling of an orbital strike can be felt through the ground, even this far out here all the way from the North-West. The place he overheard the Hunter was headed to. He painfully leaned forward to make sure they are gone and contemplated for a moment longer before he eventually started using the self reviving shield. 

He laid there for a while devoid of any sense of time waiting for all vitals to get back up and hesitantly reached for the phoenix kit and started opening it. Staring at his hand on the lid, still in the shape of a blade rested on the kit as something snaps in him.

He throws the kit across the room with a loud roar of his mechanical voice released from his vocal speaker. The lid snapped right off, spilling all the liquids that were stored inside on the unstained mattress dying it a shade of bright purple. He swings his arm stabbing his claw into the wall to his side, picking himself up and looking directly at where Bloodhound sat full of wrath and anger. He is not someone to be pitied. 

Without any hesitation he started marching towards where his squad was said to currently be positioned, splashing the spilled liquids from the phoenix kit across the room as he walked to pick up his Mastiff and continue limping towards the Oasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if there's any spelling mistakes in this I wrote it at like 3am so I probably missed some stuff while editing this.


	2. Oasis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like promised a new chapter as soon as I was able to write it. I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you guys will like what it has to offer. Have fun reading.

“Over here!!” 

Octane started dramatically jumping and waving his hands in the air as Bloodhound approached the ground, abandoning his hiding spot where he took cover from the orbital strike. 

Bloth’s heavy boots slid on the dry grass as they collided with the plains surrounding the Oasis, just in time for Horizon to catch up with the two of them, their squad finally regrouped. 

“What is our current situation?” they question, assuming Octane has already scouted the area.

“There’s a third party squad incoming from the Carrier. I definitely saw Gibby with them but I don’t remember who else was on his team.” he quickly responded as if he paid any attention to who was assigned on each team in the first place.

“If I may, I recall Lifeline and and Fuse being on that team but my memory might be a tip fuzzy from the jog” Horizon joined in the conversation, catching her breath between the words.

“Wait Che is with them! Why does she always get the best squads!!” He exclaimed with playful envy to his voice. His remark being met with awkward silence on his squadmates part.

“No offence.. Heh”

“None taken.” Bloodhound decided to cut the conversation short and climbed on a ledge to get a better view over the gun fight taking place at the Oasis. Horizon and Octane follow them shortly and lay low on the grass mimicking the hunters position.

Bloodhound watches the fight run its course from a far, like a predator waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on its prey. Their undivided focus analysing every tiny detail of the battle going on before them. Grenades soaring through the air, Loba’s translocating bracelet, the explosion caused by Wattson’s interception pylon.

Yet they fail to notice their own surroundings. 

Horizon fully inspects them, turning to face the Hunter ignoring the chaos taking place in walking distance from where she was.

“Are you hurt, darlin’?” She asks. The words piercing through Bloodhound's consciousness like a pop of a bubble, bringing them back to Earth.

“It’s nothing major, we should keep our focus on the enemy out there instead-”

“I ken but there's no need to hide ya pain, love. We’re your squadmates, we’ll have your back!” She says gesturing towards the bandages around Bloth’s shoulder slowly coming undone. 

“Let me have a look, whaddya say?” Horizon says with a genuine smile on her face making Bloodhound feel welcomed right back by their squad. 

‘Wonder if Revenant is on his way here, his team would most definitely not want him back’ a thought spoils the moment, as they adjust to allow Horizon to look over their wounds. They notice Octane picking out lumps of grass from around where he lies. They played enough matches with him to know he’d much rather be in a fight than out here preparing to eventually join it.

“Just a tick, I’m almost done.” Horison says grabbing the daredevils attention as she cuts the end of the bandage.

“All set! Shall we move now?” She gets up and extends a hand toward Bloodhound to help them up from the ground.

With a quick burpee the speedster is also back up on his feet, all the life suddenly returning to him.

“Hells yeah, let’s go!” He yells and starts running towards the South tower, Bloth and Horizon right behind him.

As they approach Bloodhound lifts up their arm, steadily not to ruin the new bandages and scans for hostiles to find that both their opposing teams have decided to camp up on top of their respective buildings. 

Wattson has heavily fenced up the reception of the tower they were approaching, barricading all the doors and windows so that no one could get in or out. On top of the other tower the enemy trio was coming in and out of Gibraltars ‘bubble’ reloading their guns and raining fire on the two women caught up in a fight with them.

“Wait félagi!” Bloodhound yells preventing Octane from irrationally rushing into one of the fences.

“Attack the northern squad first. If you my brethren have chased these two all the way out here they must be worn out and low on supplies.”

“Ah I see what you mean compadre!” he tries to play the situation off cool as if he wasn’t about to get electrocuted by the high voltage fences.

For better communication within their squad, Bloodhound assumed he didn’t actually know what they meant so they continued talking.

“If we fight these two first, our fates will be ended by the superior squad. They won’t spare the chance to take advantage of us getting hurt in the battle.”

“Oh I see! So you want to fight these baddies first and then simply finish off the gals above us right darlin’?” Horizon proceeds to finish the thought.

Bloodhound confirms the plan with a simple nod. 

They quickly rush over to the North Oasis tower, going by seemingly unnoticed by either of the squads above. Loba’s squad must have assumed they’re somewhere in the area though because she knows Octane wouldn’t give up on such easy kills this easily. It was clear her and Wattson were playing it safe.

Horizon counts down from three and proceeds to throw her gravity lift right behind the enemy infested building, getting the entire team on the same level as Gibraltar’s squad.

“Hey Che!” Octane exclaims excitedly, spraying a whole R-99 clip in Lifeline’s direction as she avoids all the bullets sliding into the dome using it as a cover.

"Gettin' some damage over here!” She shouts at her team letting them know there’s a third party on the roof with them turning the situation into a stand off.

“Why dontcha run somwher’ else Silva? This fight ain’t yours!” she snaps at him through Giblarta’s dome, the message clearly intended only for her childhood friend.

“Oh actuall- Woah!” he screeches as Fuse throws a thermite right at his feet picking up on the fact he was distracted chit chatting.

Bloodhound takes the initiative and slides into the enemy shield drawing the attention to themselves as Horizon steps in to assist. Combining fire of Horizons R-301 and Bloodhound's Wingman reloaded with Octane’s spare ammo he didn’t need, they managed to wear down Gibraltar's personal shield as well as most of his armour, causing him to step out of his own dome to avoid the incoming damage.

With a swift turn of her hips, Lifeline turns around and fires a round of heavy ammo into Horizon’s back, downing her as simultaneously Octane takes Fuse on, challenging him into a hand to hand duel. Agility vs strength, a rather even match considering the situation.

A raspy “Caw” is heard from above the battlegrounds. 

Bloodhound looks up to see Artur has finally caught up with them, as they temporarily activate their hover pack sliding off the top of the building in pursuit of the weakened Gibraltar. Tailing the trail of rubber footprints on the wooden floor. They manage to catch up to him while he grabs a strong hold of the zipline leading down to the restaurant below their feet, escaping to the underground level of the construction. 

Bloth did not like going down there. Admittedly it was a very beautiful place, gold trims cupping every wall and edge of the two balconies, the place itself was dazzling to look at. It was what’s underneath that’s disturbed them. The restaurant while still in business took pride in this viewing point, or so has the Hunter heard. The balconies seamlessly hung over a tall drop with nothing but thin glass separating the room inside from a fall to the death. It was not a pleasant thought.

Most of the time Bloodhound spent on Olympus they tried to push back the thought of how high the place was, all the greenery present within the arena helps them a lot with reconnecting to the nature deep below the flying city. Places like this restaurant made them feel dizzy, though they refused to show it.

Without any hesitation Bloth latched onto the zipline and dropped all the way down running straight out of the elevator, Artur following closely. To their surprise Gibraltar set himself up in the corner to their left. They spot him with the corner of their eye as his silver coated weapon reflects a ray onto their goggles. 

He fires.

They instinctively drop down avoiding what would’ve been a perfect close proximity headshot from a Longbow. ‘The Allfather blesses me today’ they think as they shoot the man in his arm with a quick reflex, causing him to drop the sniper mid reload.

“I vienna as the gods will it.” they begin talking to the jolly man, he sits himself on the floor in front of them, his arm immobilized unable to reach for the weapon. He lets out a soft chuckle.

“You got it brotha, c'mon take the shot so I can be the first one taking up the couch before Lifeline steals it again.” He responds in a cheerful tone to his voice, sweat dripping down the side of his cheek.

‘A warrior that knows when they are bested and remains humble, will always be welcomed into the heavens by the Allfather’ they think, adjusting their aim for a headshot. One that would take out the man and spare him the misery of staying in the battle unable to fight back.

“You fought, this makes you brave and no coward. Your mind and spirit are the strongest weapon you have.” They complement their enemy taking a step closer, shifting their finger to the trigger of the Wingman.

The room goes dark.

All the lights start flashing on and off, as a blood red hue consumes the room.

Bloodhound lowered the grip on their weapon and looked up trying to see, only the sunreys shimmering through the glass ceiling helping them in their cause.

A siren wail can be heard all across the arena.

An alarm roaring through every building, bush and tree across the entire city, not sparing the tiniest crack someone could be hiding in.

Bloodhound quickly searches their surroundings. They pounce up catching Artur midair before the bird can start panicking more than it already was.

Gibraltar visibly cringes at all the comotion, tilting his head to cover one of his ears with his shoulder. He raises his good arm and brings his communicator up to his face as he contacts Lifeline.

Bloodhound strokes the raven to get him to calm down though it's not working as they would want it to. The animal is well trained to withstand stressful situations like the games but this took everyone by surprise. They can't blame Artur for reacting poorly to an event he wasn’t prepared for. 

They steadily approach Gibraltar, their own hand’s being preoccupied with the bird. They try to listen in to his comms, also curious about this affair. The man shifts to allow them space by his side. They kneel down, shoulder to shoulder, while Lifeline picks up the call, the shriek of the siren heard from their side too.

“What in the bloody hell is he doing!” Fuse is heard yelling through Lifeline’s communicator. 

‘They must close by one another’ the Hunter thinks. The muffled communicator can be barely heard over the roar of the alarm yet the Aussie’s tone is full of shock and confusion.

“YOOOO!!”

“Oh my goodness!”

The voices of Bloodhound’s own teammates come through the same communicator. ‘Must’ve abandoned the battle’ they think, still not comprehending the situation.

“Lifeline what’s going on out there talk to me!” Gibraltar finally speaks up. Bloodhound shifts their position to get closer to the communicator, desperate to know what the girl has to say. The man brings his arm closer so the communicator is placed between the two of them.

“FRIENDLY FIRE!” She yells through the communicator getting straight to the point. Her voice came off rushed, in a state of high shock.

“The match is bein' shut down!”

Horizons horrid scream can be heard in the background. Octane's cursing in his native language the top of his lungs as well as Fuse shouting something in a combination of slang and what sounded like threats.

Distant thuds can be heard through the static communicator. Gibraltar raises his head with a concerning inhale. Bloodhound follows soon, witnessing at least three squads of heavily armed security forces. Dressed in all black, white metallic helmets covering their heads. The two of them watch carefully through the glass roof as the soldiers breach the Southern Oasis Tower.

Lifeline makes a sound hinting she’s about to speak again but she's cut off.

“Looks like the comms are down, brotha.. Whatever happened it must’ve been right on top of our fight.” He turns his head towards the Hunter as the siren starts to quiet down.

“They wouldn’t have reacted like this if it was on the other side of the map.” He added pushing himself up from the cold floor with his good arm. "Not to mention the security.."

The Hunter nods in agreement. Gibraltar extends the same arm toward Bloodhound helping the pack up on their feet. They firmly grasp Artur with their wounded arm and take his offer.

“This broadcast is for all the legends still within the arena. The current match is being shut down. Proceed towards the docks for boarding. We will be returning to the Apex Headquarters shortly.”

They both look up to the closest speaker as the announcer starts repeating the same message a couple of times. Still confused they start making their way toward the designated location. Oasis is getting stormed with private agents as well as more security, rushing toward the southern tower. There are paramedics on site. People walk in and out of the building. Couple of the security guards gesture at the two of them to get moving. 'Pure chaos..' Not long after they catch up to their team.

There are four airships ready for boarding as the six of them reach the docks. Nobody spoke a word of what happened the entire way. ‘Were they told to keep quiet?’ 

Horizon rested, supporting herself against Lifeline’s shoulder the entire way. The combat medic patched everyone up after their battle so they could make their way to the destination without too much trouble.

Octane and Fuse were further ahead both mumbling something under their noses as they marched on towards the ships. 

There were already plenty of people present as they arrived. They got directed towards the second ship, apparently the machines are being boarded with only 15 people per ship. It would make more sense if at least two squads weren’t already up back at the dropship because they got eliminated in the early game. The boats were rather big and spacious. Bloodhound didn’t understand the need of having four of them when everyone would easily fit one just one, they assumed it was either for show to all the audiences watching across the Outlands or more likely to stop squads from fighting aboard, bringing their battles from the arena onto the craft. 

The interior of these ships consisted of fifteen tiny rooms for every individual legend aboard as well as a communal area, much smaller and less impressive compared to the one of the dropship yet big enough for people to immediately start discussing what in the world happened. Gossip and assumptions scattering across the room, everyone adding their little sniffle of information they made up or overheard.

Lifeline helped the wounded get up to the med bay where they would drink a liquid, similar to the one of the phoenix kits used in the games, but much stronger. It caused all the bullet wounds gathered during the match to disappear in a heartbeat. 

This technology was the game's pride and joy. It allowed for the legends to get into the arena and come out with their life. The games were designed so all the bullets and the ammunition used by the guns would still inflict pain on the contestants, creating mortal wounds. But if the player got to the point of where they would die under any other circumstances, their body would be instantly teleported onto the dropship using the built in card attached to their communicators, where they would ingest this liquid allowing for them to be respawned almost immediately.

This allowed for the Apex Games to keep their champions and the ‘faces of the games’. The fan favourite legends that would keep the sponsors coming back to support their favourite guinea pig in the ring. 

But people still died in the games. 

It kept the whole thing more ‘entertaining’.

Never knowing who’s actually going to come out with their life.

The legends were allowed to bring in devices of their own into the games, things like Wattson’s pylon or fences would be amongst these said devices. They would go under preparation in the exact same way as all the ground loot designated for each match. The game masters would make sure people can’t actually die to these things, only be eliminated within the game itself.

The only exception to this rule were personal heirlooms. Only legends with multiple wins to their names were permitted to bring these into the match. A fully lethal weapon of choice. No repercussions. Using these was a conscious choice by the holder. 

The choice to permanently take a life away from another contestant. 

Bloodhound was one of the people with a permit for an heirloom in the games - their axe. They respected the fact their victories allowed them the grace of bringing such a tool into the match but they still avoided using it. They felt an advantage like that, even though it was earned, was still unfair against the other contestants that had nothing but their will and fists to defend against these weapons.

The sponsors found entertainment in their ‘extras’ parting with their lives and Bloodhound didn’t want to take a part in that. They wore their heirloom with pride but refused to use it during combat unless it was in self defence. They preferred gracing their enemies with a fair fight. It was a honourable choice.

Fighting Revenant today left a bitter taste in their mouth. They were completely aware that he would go for the kill given the chance, their axe was the only way out of the match with their life, yet beating him into the ground using it felt wrong.

He’s a simulacrum, he can easily get repaired. But what if he were still flesh and blood? They replayed their actions during the short lived match in their mind, over and over. What then they thought of as mercy, now they see as guilt. They shouldn’t feel guilty though, he came at them first with the full intent to snap their neck. 

But seeing him so helpless. Gasping for air as black glistering blood covered his face. It wasn’t a pleasant look. 

The whole encounter felt disfiguring to them. Disturbing even.

They look up to see the journey log on the wall opposite of where they are sat.

“7 hours 56 minutes before arriving at ‘The Aftermatch Gala’ “

They sigh under their mask and make their way to one of the private rooms. They have plenty of time to dwell on that thought. Maybe sometime soon when it gets less busy by the med bay they could also pay Lifeline a visit and get a share of the ambrosia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter I'm writing this late at night so if there's some major spelling mistakes or just plain grammar / punctuation errors I promise to correct them by tomorrow. My brain is just too tired to go through and pick up on everything while editing so bare with me. Anyway I'll be back with the next chapter asap so if you like where this story is heading stick around :D


	3. The Aftermatch Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos!! This chapter will be a bit more plot heavy so I hope you guys are alright with that, anyway have fun reading!

Psamathe was home to the richest people in the known galaxy, not just the Outlands. The top 1% as people say. And even with all of that it was the smallest inhabited planet. You could travel to the other side of the world in mere 6 hours depending on your craft. Clearly it wasn’t the developers priority when it came to the boats, holding the legends hostage for what seemed like decades now. 

Everyone was tired and overheated because of the ship's limited ventilation, the air aboard dried out in minutes after the launch from Olympus. About three quarters of their way to Malta nightfall took over the bright, peachy sky. It seemed too early for it but that’s what happens when you outrun the sun. 

There was about 30 minutes until the landing at the Apex Headquarters, set up specifically for the Olympus matches. Bloodhound calculated the Gala would take place at around 8pm sparing about an hour or so for the legends to get themselves dressed up in proper attire. Maybe fix up a little if they got too beat up in the ring. 

It wasn’t their first match they knew how these things went. You play in the games, get a change of fresh clothes and smile big on the red carpet. Sign a few autographs, take a couple of pictures and go through all the media nonsense. They already got the jist of these things by their third match. A lot of people enjoyed these non-necessities, interacting with their fans and getting fresh sponsor offers. Bloodhound didn’t have an opinion on the gala. It was just something that happened after every match. A routine. 

They wondered if things would be different this time around. 

The match hasn’t been cut short like this for a while now, last time they recall it was because of Loba blowing up the most populated area on the King’s Canyon arena a couple seasons back. In retrospect the gala did end up being a lot different that day. Everyone was asked for their point of view by every single news outlet that bothered to show up to the party. The story got milked to the ground, news flash; “King’s Canyon destroyed!”, “Who’s the man behind the explosion?!”, “First hand accounts from the Apex Legends!!”. 

It felt daunting. 

They had to recite the same short story for maybe up to fifty times. 

“We played it safe, Dr Caustic and Miss Paquette bunkered up a building by the Market. We heard the loud bang go off, the ground rumbling below our feet. I took the initiative to recon the area using a jump tower, just out of our safe space. They followed my path.” 

Bloth considers themselves a patient person but even they couldn’t help but be frustrated sharing the same story over and over, when they weren’t even a witness in the first place. They couldn’t even imagine how the press must’ve tailed the legends that were actually around Skull Town at the time of the explosion.

But this situation was different. Would the game masters actually stop the match over friendly fire? It happened all the time. Someone’s gun misfired, they got scared and shot at their own squadmate by mistake in a moment of panic. ‘Maybe it wasn’t next to us?’ they think, laying on their back on a hard bed, in one of the private rooms aboard the ship. ‘No it couldn’t have, there were too many soldiers storming the place..’ They internally answer their own question.

“Arriving in Malta. 5 minutes till docking. Prepare for landing”

A communicator echoed across the board. 

‘I’ll find my answers soon enough.’ they guess getting up from the bed, pulling their arms from under their head as they leave for the community area.

Nobody but Rampart is present when they enter the room. Bloodhound passes her making sure she doesn’t wake up disturbed by their presence. She must’ve dozed off on one of the couches before she found herself a private room. It wasn’t Bloth’s place to wake her.

Bloodhound sat on another couch to the right of where was avoiding making too much of a hustle. 

“Wacha doin’ sneakin round mate? A voice springed from where the girl lied.

Well at least they Bloth good intentions, trying not to startle her. 

“We’ll be arriving in two minutes.”

“Ah- bloody hell and here I was gettin all comfy.. We haven’t met yet, have we ey?” she voiced, getting her feet off of the sofa.

“No, I don’t believe we have made an acquaintance yet.” Bloodhound responds looking down on the grey floor below their heavy boots, the sight immediately lightening up as a pair of bright orange trousers of Rampart’s jumpsuit take up their vision. Bloth quickly looked up to see the girl extending her arm down to them in a friendly greeting gesture.

“Ramya-” she says with a smug smile arched across her face.

Bloodhound quickly rose up to their feet and shook her arm with a sure nod.

“Blóðhundr.” 

“Aight.” The girl says letting go of the grip and flopping over onto the couch by where the Hunter sat a second ago. 

Bloodhound lowered themselves down onto the couch. Ramya was right claiming that these seats were comfortable, definitely better than the rock hard bed they spent the last couple of hours on.

“Urgh I bloody hate waiting, is this damn clock going slow or what?” she complained. 

The time wasn’t dragging only for her, this trip felt eternal.

“Oi, have ya heard anything of what went down earlier today? Wait isnnit yesterday now? I don’t even bloody know!” she shouts, staring in Bloodhound's direction, trying to get a conversation rolling.

“I wasn’t there to witness what happened just the aftermath.” here it comes, number one of trying to tell a story they don’t actually have.

“I heard nothin’ but rumours, only thing for sure is things got messy.” she responded not pushing the subject any further. 

Two synchronised doors slide open. Rampart unsubtly twists her body to see Octane fall flat on the ground from inside of his room. The Hunter also observes as he stumbles back on his feet like a cat refusing to fall on anything but their paws.

“Hijo de- finally man! I've been trying to unlock this for hours!” he fussed, jumping over a railing dropping straight down onto another couch in the common space of the ship, bouncing back up a meter or so into the air as he landed.

Lifeline came out of the other door, carefully walked down the flight of stairs looking over all the people present. 

“We landin’ yet??” she asks in a loud tone of voice. It was a rhetorical question, trying to lighten the stale mood of the room.

More doors started opening one right after the other as legends made their way down to the community hall. Most of them avoided the couches and instead chose standing up supporting the walls around the room, waiting for the ship to eventually land.

The press was already on sight as they eventually got out of the boat. Flashes of cameras photographing the legends while they walked down the ramp connecting the craft to the landing zone. Reporters shouting over the top of each other, questioning the situation. Fueling the supply of gossip dropped by the contestants a while back - for the most part. There were members of the games security, guarding the area making sure none of the media people got too close for their own good. The players got inside their personal transports, taking them away toward the headquarters, eventually clearing out the place as the news moved toward the next ship arriving shortly after this one.

Bloodhound took a step onto the red carpet, readjusting the sleeves of their buttoned up shirt, leaving their black vehicle that drove them right up to the gates of the hotel in which the venue took place. Cheers of their loyal fans and all the other folk that bothers with showing up to events like this filled the area. They casually raise their right hand in a waving motion as the howling continues in an even louder volume.

They slowly make their way down the carpet signing a few autographs on the way and trying their best to come up with a good enough pose for the press that is comfortable enough to be performed in the tight vest that Bloth was being made to wear.

Stars were already out on the sky, the event began half an hour after what they predicted due to ‘complications’. People there didn’t seem to mind though. The crowd was as vivid as they normally would’ve been. As intended considering the Apex Games were the most popular sport within all of the Outlands, broadcasted to dozens of planets and moons across different systems.

The Hunter walked straight towards the giant entrance of the event venue. Sponsors, celebrities as well as fellow legends scattered around the reception under the light of a crystal chandelier towering well above the ground. 

Bloodhound looked around the room trying to spot their squad from the most recent match. ‘Probably not here yet?’ they assume, continuing on through the pool of drunk VIP’s. 

It was way too loud in here for them to enjoy the event. People spilling wine and champagne to the sound of electronic music coming from the outside of the architecture. Giggles and chatter taking up every inch of the opening.

“Looking good Hunter”

Bloodhound looked up to see a woman in a creamy-white dress. Black hair tied up in an elegant bun, glass of wine in hand which she carelessly swung around. She gave them a quirky two finger salute obnoxiously winking in their general direction. They nod in thanks trying to not look startled by the sudden comment as the woman giggles and turns back over to immediately start talking to the lump of people in front of her.

They continue on to a giant dining room. Few people already sat down around white dressed, round-tables. Six chairs to each - three for each respective squad as well as three extra seats paid for by the guests. Bloth casually counted up 30 tables, enough for all the squads as well as a couple to host the special guests. A lot of ground to cover just to find their own seat amongst all these.

It was their first time at this specific venue, the developers liked changing things up to keep the galas feel refreshing. The room had been covered in floor to ceiling darkened windows, with a golden pattern engraved into them, subtly covered by thick white curtains to match the table covers. The floor was a living aquarium, exotic fish from all over the galaxy swimming back and forth under their feet as they walked on top of the glass, it sparked up with navy blue LED lights under the pressure, creating a mystical atmosphere around the hall. There was another smaller, hanging chandelier in this room, it’s lights dimmed so that only the stage was lit up. At the back of it a giant screen that soon would be used to replay highlights from the match - bring answers. 

Bloodhound continues scouting the room for a card with their Apex tag name on it. They start up close from around where the stage was. They tend to find themselves sitting close to the stage most of the time, as a long time returning champion to the games, and given that Octane was also on their team, they should be sat in either of the first two rows of tables.

“Here it is.” they puff under their breath as they find a card with “Bloodhound” written on it in a rather sophisticated font. Normally they would just be directed to a place to sit or told to sit in the order of their place won in the arena. Finding their seat like this was rather mundane. But at least they weren't the only one circling around the tables anymore as more people started slowly making their way inside the theater room.

They take a seat and immediately realise they’re right in the middle of the hall. Bloth sincerely appreciated the fact that they happen to be one of the more popular legends, considering their lack of engagement in events like this one, as well as any other sort of media related interactions. They deemed it unnecessary almost as soon as they joined the games, the only thing they ever bring up on their own is a message to try defend the people of Talos from the soon to be inevitable destruction of the planet by the Harvester. Using their privilege as one of the biggest characters the games have seen is a way to postpone this from happening, stalling for as long as they can, knowing the media would absolutely ruin Hammond’s reputation if something would happen to the ‘Technological Tracker’s’ favourite planet.

But they also didn’t like the attention they got. Sitting pin in the middle of the room full of the richest of the rich as well as the other 59 participants made them swallow with anxiety, stress rushing through their body.

They weren’t going to bring even more attention to themselves by asking to exchange seats with another squad, it was way too late for that anyway, too many people already found their places. Bloth could already predict with confidence that this event will leave them feeling rather uncomfortable.

“You good brotha?” 

A familiar voice. Gibraltar walked up from behind them in search of his own table.

“Yours is this one here félagi.” They say pointing to the first table to the right from where they’re sat. 

“Aah thanks buddy!” He responds, merrily taking a seat in Lifeline’s spot, casually switching around the name card for his own. 

He chose the chair closest to Bloodhound, they presume so they can continue their little talk without having to raise their voices. Gibraltar appeared a lot more muscular in a suit of a similar design to Bloth’s own though instead of an overly tight vest he wore a light-yellow blazer. All the padding and armour in his games get up greatly covered his physique, to their surprise he looked way smaller compared to the last time they saw him. 

The only other time they meet in more casual clothing than what they wear throughout the match is whenever they randomly bump into one another around the headquarters. Though he usually settles for oversized hoodies from what they gathered, keeping up the illusion that Gibraltar is way bigger in person than what he actually is.

“Why the long face brutha? What’s up?” 

Did they actually look that downed? This was the third person today trying to cheer them up, asking if they were okay.

“Tired from the long road félagi, nothing to concern yourself with.” they respond trying not to sound rude to the man that had no bad intentions, just simple concerns about their wellbeing.

“I do appreciate the thought.” they add making sure they don’t come across unintentionally cold.

“Ah I see.. I slept half the way here so I got nothing to complain about.” He said chuckling under his nose. “Only wish Silva could’ve stopped banging on his doors so damn loud! Then maybe I would’ve slept the whole way here.” he continues laughing.

Bloodhound looked at him full of disbelief causing him to stop laughing for a moment while he realises just how serious they look.

“Was his door locked?” Bloth questioned.

“Hey, I know how he is brodda but I don’t think the guy’s stupid enough to lock himself in a room for 8 hours.” He responds, his tone of voice changing throughout the sentence as he picks up on what they put down. 

“Wait you don’t mean he was locked in from the outside do you?” Gibraltar beggins. “I don’t think my door was locked though, why would he’s be?”

“I don’t recall mine being locked either.” They say and pause for a moment. “I do recollect Lifeline and Octane leaving their chambers simultaneously though when the ship landed.. The doors opening in the same moment.” Bloodhound dragged their word’s trying to think of an answer to this suspicion that the two of them might just be discovering.

“I think this might be reachin’ a bit doncha say? Nobody but the pilots could’ve locked them in.”

“I was wounded in a fight today.” they continue from their previous thought.

“Yeah, I remember your shoulder was busted up pretty good, who gotchu like that?

“Unimportant. I met Lifeline on the way to med bay. Sagði she would help me with the ambrosia, though never came back by the medical station.”

“You’re right brotha that ain’t like at all. She wouldn’t pass an opportunity to patch up a fly! Something must've been up!” He agreed, raising up his index finger. “It’s not like I seen the new guy anywhere on the ship either, he said he’d go wash his face but didn’t show back up till we landed.” a sigh is heard.

“The pilots didn’t want them to spread what they saw.” Bloodhound claimed.

“Speaking of the devil here she comes. Hey Che! Over here brodda!” Giblrartar turned around to face Lifeline as she walked into the room, putting each hand to the side of his mouth enhancing his words.

She marched towards the table with a frown visible from across the grand hall.

“What’s up, why the pout?” He asked.

Che dropped into her seat reassigned seat, arms crossed, kicking her legs far under the table. 

“Hey no need to be upset, what happened? Who do I need to beat up for making you this mad.” Gibraltar asked with a forced smile on his face, unsubtly looking to Bloodhound as if to confirm they were seeing this.

“Those fuckin’ pilots! Tryna romp wid mi, lemme tell ya!” She yelled, fumes coming off with every single word granting her at least a few looks from the people sat across from them by the left side of the room.

“I was gon’ help Hound with their airm and those bastards locked me in!” 

So their suspicion was true. There was no need to press the matter because they already put the two and two together to why the doors would be locked. Her words were only a confirmation of what they already assumed has happened.

Gibraltar paid them one more understanding look before turning around to face the stage as someone stepped on top of it preparing a microphone stand. Bloodhound also turned around soon enough to see Horizon join their table with another woman by her side. Both of them support long, silky emerald-green dresses.

“Greetings-” Bloodhound cut their words short, noticing Horizon also wasn’t in the best of moods though she shortly snapped and put a bright smile on her face.

“Hey there darling. Such a beauty this venue, isn’t it?”

The other woman responded to her instead, Bloth stopped paying attention. Their focus shifted to watching all the guests and competitors fill up the room in a matter of minutes.

The lights dim again and the room goes quiet as a tall, middle aged man stepped onto the stage, tapping the mic twice with his finger before taking it off the stand as the stage crew took the tripod away.

“People of the Outlands!! Welcome! Welcome to the 10th Aftermatch Gala of the season! I’m sure all of you are as boiling with excitement as I am to see what today reels have to offer eyy?!

The crowd cheers him on as he dances atop of the stage, swinging the mic around like if it was his one man show.

The man on the stage was one of the developers responsible for this season. He was in charge of public appearances of the legends as well as the media coverage for the matches. Obviously he already smelled the attention this event would bring to the already huge watch numbers of the games.

“Obviously we all know today's match got cut short due to an inconvenient event, and I bet we all wanna know what went down, don’t we people?! Of course we do! 

He answered his own rhetorical question as the VIP side of the audience started to whistle him on.

“Without any further ado let's see what really went down on Olympus! 

The room went completely dark, even the blue light of the aquarium dimming as the giant monitor started playing a montage of different events in the match. 

There are cameras placed all around the maps capturing the battles from different angles, each legend also gets the option to have a personal camera on them if they wish for their point of view to also be live streamed to millions of people watching. 

Bloodhound, even with a lot of convincing from their sponsors, always refused to wear one of these. Showing their enemies perish by their hand to a massive audience like the Apex Games had felt disrespectful, so they simply didn’t partake in it. It wasn’t a demand by the game masters, so nobody could make them wear a personal camera even though they heard their fans have been asking for one for some time now, but most of them would respect their choice for not having this device.

The compilation lasts about ten minutes. The footage showing people drop into different locations, early game fights. The stand off between Crypto’s and Ramya’s team in the Gardens. Mirage getting sniped from a Sentinel by Bangalore as Pathfinder sneaks up behind her. People running through Wraiths portal only to get out in a room fully trapped by Caustic. The montage get’s a few audible gasps, laughs and sighs out of the audience as they engage in the best clips, cherry picked by the management team.

Bloodhound’s heart drops into their stomach as the last clip of the montage before the season's promoted logo appears is a couple of seconds of their fight against Revenant. 

‘May the gods favor me’ a thought rushes through their mind. They have been thinking about that fight all day, analysing every bit of it. They collect their thoughts and calm down realising the clip was from the beginning of their encounter most likely before the camera that captured it got destroyed. That eased them for a moment before picking their head up only to see Lifeline staring at them, with an absolute look of disapproval.

“Yeah keep that one in mind ha ha!” The man on the stage begins talking again when the lights come back on.

“What a game am I right?! Hard to believe all that took place in only 42 minutes! 42! You heard that right! He said, passing the microphone into his left hand and pointing his right index finger at the screen as the muted footage of people’s view points started playing.

“Needless to say it got busy in the arena. Darn remember the times when a single match would take up to 12 hours! Yeah me too. Good times. No really.” 

It looked like he was stalling what everyone was waiting for. The ‘unspoken footage’. ‘Will they even broadcast it? Really good care was taken to make sure the witnesses would even mention it to another soul. Was it all just so they can show it off first before it got leaked or will they hide it all together?’ the Hunter allowed their thoughts to run free, disassociating from everything going on around. 

Suddenly they are blinded.

A bright reflector light right above them, shines down a spotlight.

“Bloodhound my old friend..” The man exclaimed in a playful tone.

Bloth raised one of their arms covering their goggles as their eyes tried to adjust to the sudden flash of light. They quickly glance at Horizon to see her rub one of her eyes, she also wasn't expecting the sudden spotlight that reflected off of the white sheet of the table, right back at their faces piercing through their vision.

“You fought Revenant today didn’t you? We all saw it! You saw it right?!” He said pointing out at a random woman in the crowd.

“How did that go for you?” He asked, braiding his fingers together, hands at his hip level holding the microphone. 

“I umm.” They whisper, only their squadmates sat by their side being able to pick up on the fact they actually spoke a word.

Bloodhound readjusted their position to seem more confident, pretending they weren’t just caught off guard by the sudden attention. 

“I won the battle, the simulacrum was left behind by his squad to die. I left him to bleed out and rejoined my brethren.” 

They look up at the stage to see the brunette man slide the microphone into his right palm and raise it enthusiastically up to his face.

‘He has no reason to suspect anything else.’ Bloodhound hopes. It’s not like they just go around sparing every person they down.

“That’s so interesting! Unfortunately you made a minor mistake. Turns out Revenant has a self revival shield on him- the gold one’s for the guests less familiar with how our matches run!” He said, winking. “After you left him to 'bleed out' he got himself back up and also caught up to his team.”

The visitors of the venue gasped in shock, whispers scattering across the hall.

Bloodhound didn't move an inch taking in the words. Why were they being called out? It's rather common for someone to self revive, if it wasn't the kits wouldn't be in the games in the first place, usually if someone pulls it off it just ends up in the reels.Nothing else. This wasn't the first time the hosts have used spotlights on legends for an extra cup of entertainment to sprinkle on the show. But why them? And why over this?

“Don’t threaten, the situation is under control now. We had a little bit of friendly fire leading to Loba Andrade’s squad not being present with us tonight. They’ll all be back by the next match so no need to worry.” He rambled on in a much less upbeat tone of voice.

The audience also lowered their voices listening to what he had to say.

“Now! Are we ready to see the footage?!” back into his previous self in a blink of an eye. Easily manipulating the audience to applaud him once again. 

He was a rather charismatic man, easily swayed the crowd to eat out of the palm of his hand.

“The next footage we are showing will be rather gruesome, just as a warning! But you’re here for exactly that! Are you not?! These are the Apex Games! This is what u came here for! Roll the clip!” he throws his arm around in a looping motion, gesturing toward the IT people by the side of the stage, hidden from view of the audience.

An overhead view of Revenant furiously scaling the southern Oasis Tower is shown, a camera on one of the pillars supporting the building captures all of it. Quick cut to Octane’s point of view from his personal camera follows, depicting a couple of seconds from his fight against Fuse. It displayed Revenant walking up to Loba. She turned and looked right at him as he pushed his robotic body onward, dripping oil with every step.

“Yo! Yo! Yo! What’s going on there?!” Octane is heard calling out, the video cut to Wattson’s view.

She's crouched behind one of the pillars reloading her weapon. The girl quickly looked up from her gun to the sound of her teammates shouting, just to see Revenant swinging his blade of an arm right at Loba's face, leaving a deep cut right below her eye. Wattson's shriek can be heard as the point of view changes once more, now to Fuse’s. He’s seen holding Octane by the collar of his shirt as his head quirks towards the cause of the noise.

“Are these on the same team?” He questions letting go of Silva, dropping him back on his feet.

He turns to Lifeline as she watches the situation mortified.

“Che! Che! Ajay!!” Octane barks as she snaps out of her trance and throws D.O.C down to help Horizon up from the ground.

A camera in an entrance to the roof where Loba’s squad was placed captures Revenant picking her up by the tip of her neck. She let's go off her bleeding cheek trying to push his hands away with all the strength left in her.

“LET GO OFF ME DEMONIO!” The Thief yells desperately trying to catch her breath as her neck rapidly turns a shade of purple.

“What are you doing!” Wattson yells, rushing forward from her hiding spot to help Loba out any way she can.

Revenant turns his head to her, the blonde girl stops in her tracks. She watches the wreck in front of her. Fear written all over her face. She continues forward grabbing a hold of one of his robotic arms, pulling it down with all her strength in hopes he'd let go, but is unable to make him move.

Suddenly he loosens his grip with the arm she latched onto and forcibly pushes Wattson down to the ground, easily overpowering her.

The sirens go off and all the streetlamps and signs in the area start flashing a shade of crimson.

“What in the bloody hell is he doing!” Fuse is heard from Horizon's viewpoint as she gets up to her knees with Lifeline's help, blankly staring at the fight taking place on the opposite roof.

Revenant tilts his head upwards looking at the siren head to figure out what's going on. Loba used this distraction as an advantage and delivered a powerful kick to his core causing him to drop her down onto her knees. 

She grasps her neck and huffs with relief, inhaling multiple times while trying to catch her breath. She puts pressure with her index and middle fingers at the side of the neck and forcibly swallows her own blood preventing it from overflooding her mouth.

Revenant quickly recovers and approaches the woman frenetically. 

“Stop that!” Wattson cries as she rushes against him trying to defend her fallen squadmate.

He swings around smashing his closed fist into the side of her face sending her flying 5 feet away. Blood and oil smeared over her face as her upper body hangs over the ledge of the roof.

She’s unconscious.

“YOOOO!!”

“Oh my goodness!”

“Lifeline what’s going on out there talk to me!” Gibraltar’s voice is heard as the footage cuts to Lifeline’s view once more.

“FRIENDLY FIRE!” She shouts in a mix of shock and disbelief.

“The match is bein’ shut down!”

Horizons horrid scream can be heard in the background. 

Octane's cursing in his native language the top of his lungs as well as Fuse shouting something in a combination of slang and what sounded like threats.

Fuse is seen looking down from the tower as a platoon of security guards sprints towards the southern tower. Private soldiers and security alike tear down Wattson’s fenced blockade and run upstairs to the top of the building. A team of soldiers throws hooks at a ledge and starts ziplining up to the roof.

Revenant violently kicks Loba over into the wall, she spits blood trying to get back up to her feet. The security surrounds her and Wattson creating space between them and the simulacrum.

“This is the last time you’ve crossed me girlie!” He threatens as a bullet hits his right upper arm. 

He aggressively turns toward the man that shot at him but as he rushes to kill the guard he’s overwhelmed by a circle of 30 other guards and private agents tazing and shooting him down. Soon after a paramedic rushes on site and looks over the wounds he inflicted on the two women.

The last point of view shown in the clip is Lifeline running across Oasis and rushing into the massacre that took place trying to help the other combat medics, providing an up close view of the scene.

“Now wasn’t that a minor inconvenience?! The brunette claims as the video shuts off and all the lights go back on. 

The audience is stunned.

Nobody dares to be the first one to talk.

People turn to Lifeline, her face stone hard from having to relive that memory. She shows no emotion.

“Dear Allfather…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me that headcanons Bloodhound to have some sort of social anxiety?? I mean they very rarely speak to other people in the games not even talking about trying to open up to them. I felt super bad having to put them on the spot like that sghsgsghsg :')


	4. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. More character interactions in this one so there's a lot to get through.

The rest of the gala went on as it normally would’ve. People got drunk, spoke to a couple of their favourite legends, some future events were announced. The rescheduled dates for the next two matches and the eventual return to Kings Canyon started circulating the internet. Predictions for the next squads were being speculated by long time fans, who figured out an algorithm for which legends would get to team up together in the upcoming matches. It was right maybe 30% of the time. 

No algorithm could ever predict sponsors paying up huge amounts to get squads to fall under their liking. There was a reason people like Loba and Revenant ended up on the same team so often, or others like Octane and Lifeline had to face each other more often than not. At the end of the day the Apex Games were a form of entertainment for the masses. Rilling people against one another and causing petty drama always got people talking. Coming back to the show. It kept it relevant and the audiences at peak.

It was a business.

Most people involved in it were there just for the money and there was plenty to go around. Everything was replaceable; the arenas, the weapons, even the contestants. The games were set up so that no matter what happened the developers would never lose their power over this enterprise. 

The game masters' only slip up were the champions. Long raining victors amongst the legends that the fans got attached to. The Apex Predators that dominated the arena and would only be challenged by one another. Nobody else would come close. 

Champions like Revenant. 

Getting him out of the games was off limits for the show runners. Removing the simulacrum form the arena would be a devastating blow to the watch numbers of the Apex Games. This affair wasn’t his first violation of the game’s rules but it was certain the developers would keep him in the match for as long as they could no matter the backlash they would receive for situations like what everyone had to witness today. 

They needed to figure out a quick solution to prevent today’s events from repeating in the long run.

It was around 2am. Bloth was progressively getting more and more worn out from the loud music and all the talking. They weren’t the party-going type and were definitely not planning on staying up for the after party. A couple quick farewells later they were off to the Apex Headquarters. A transport was called in for them but before it even had the chance to arrive at the location, they instead decided to walk the distance rather than wait for a car to come over. 

It was a beautiful, warm night. The stars sprinkled across the dark sky, twinkling off of Bloodhound’s goggles as they looked up to watch them go by whilst continuing their walk. It was reminiscent of the skies on Talos - Bloodhound’s home planet. A nostalgic experience quick to shatter under the realisation the sky on Talos would never look like this again and the future generations of their people will never see the night sky for all it’s worth.

Frustrated by the thought, Bloodhound took notice they were still wearing the tight, deep navy-blue vest from the gala. Aggravated they quickly move their hands to unbutton the thing and proceed further down their path, vest in hand. 

Soon they arrived at their destination. It wasn’t a long walk, fifteen? Twenty minutes maybe? Bloth didn’t mind it. Malta was such a stunning city, it would be a shame not to take a moment to appreciate it for all it’s greenery and magnificent architecture. 

Bloodhound scanned in an ID card at the entry point of the legend’s hotel. It worked both as a pass into the place as well as a key on the inside of the building. Momentarily the bright blue glowing gate opened up as the scanner shined a green light, signifying their permission to enter.

The entire perimeter of the place was covered in a tall, carved, marble wall supporting a trimmed bush hedge. The hotel itself was extremely modern. Giant blue-tinted windows covering each wall similar to the ones at the venue. The place wasn’t a small build either. Each suite had its own contemporary kitchen and bathroom. A single one of these apartments could’ve easily housed at least half of the people back from Bloodhound’s village and this wasn’t even the full extent of it. The ID cards allowed the legends to visit a private outdoor pool, filled with salty water transported all the way out here from another star system. They’ve heard there was also an arcade, a professional gym and a firing rage all in this one location, but they never took time to look into these things. 

The place where they spent most of their time in the entire facility were the gardens. Flora from all over the galaxy gathered in a contained park. It was definitely the quietest place in the entire hotel, most of the other legends never bothered visiting, disturbing Bloodhound’s peace in the process.

The Hunter made their way down a glossy, ivory driveway as a small, silver sports car pulled up quickly passing them as they walked towards the reception entrance. By the time they reached the door two women stepped outside of the vehicle.

Wraith and Wattson.

Bloodhound watched Wraith offer a helping hand to the other girl, assisting her up from the seat. Wattson stepped onto her feet with a bright smile spread across her face, contrasting the look of bandages tied tightly around the top of her head. 

In time they walked towards the glass, double doors Bloodhound was already there holding it open for them.

“Merci” the blonde girl spoke with a gentle smile.

“Your gratitude is graced. I wish you the best of recovery.” Bloth responded looking down at the petite girl in front of them. 

“You saw what happened?” she returned raising a brow. Her grin faded away in the second.

“They showed the footage of what happened at the gala. I didn’t want to stress you out in the hospital by bringing it up.” Wraith took the question.

Bloth and Natalie both turned to her as she spoke.

“Oh.. um no worries Renee, I understand.” she responded to her friend and glanced back, facing Bloodhound, smile returning to her cheeks. “Thank you for the wishes I’ll be back to myself in a blink of an eye!”.

Bloodhound answered to her words with a simple nod of the head. Wraith gave them a stern but thankful look, the two women were off, headed for the elevator moments later. Bloth turned left toward the stairway instead. 

Their apartment was a croner room on the second of the five floors in the building. It wasn’t too high up but had a pretty view over an old fashioned hanging swing placed in between two old oaks. It wasn’t anything special but Bloth was grateful they didn’t have to look at a concrete wall or worse a window to a different apartament. It was the perfect view. 

Finally arriving at their place ready to finish the dreadful day, the worn out Hunter changed their attire to something far more comfortable than whatever the vest was supposed to be. They made sure that Artur was alright and didn’t eat up all the seeds that they left behind for him before heading for the gala earlier that night. 

He was already asleep, stood up straight in a cage provided by the hotel and softly chirped under his breath. Seeing him sleeping so peacefully brought a warm feeling to Bloth’s chest after the trainwreck that today ended up being. Soon let out a soft yawn themselves and decided it was for the best if they also head to bed.

The sun was already out by the time they awakened. 

Bloodhound quickly got up and fixed the bed. They made sure the covers lied flat as if nobody ever used this bed in the first place. They didn't like leaving too much work for the cleaners, the hotel was massive and they were most likely overworked as it was, Bloth didn't mind tidying after themselves. Stretching their arms out they walked up to Artur’s cage and opened the doors allowing him to go in and out as he pleases. They gave him a little pat on his wing and made their way to the kitchen where they would prepare breakfast for themselves and their pet, settling for a bowl of muesli with dried fruits for the two of them. It wasn’t anything much but they didn’t feel like going down to the canteen to get served breakfast. 

Bloodhound quickly glanced at the time on top of the fridge. ‘08:23.. There will be plenty of people there already.’ the Hunter thought for a moment before sitting down at their counter table with two bowls of cereal and fruit. Bloth set one down in front of where they sat, and pushed the other, smaller bowl forward, shaking it slightly to attract Artur’s attention. He flew over inspecting the noise almost immediately and started pecking out the fruits and seeds as Bloodhound poured milk into their own.

There was a digital screen to their right, carved into a plank wall. It displayed all their scheduling information about upcoming events and interviews along with personal plans. 

Bloodhound turned their head up from the muesli and looked to the screen to see one unread message. They quickly put down the spoon they held and tapped the message for an announcement to pop up. They were requested for a meeting with one of the developers at 10am today. It was not specified who called for the meeting or the cause behind it although it did list the other two people that were asked to also attend. Lifeline and Wraith also got the invitation. 

“That’s a rather short notice don’t you think?” the Hunter said playfully, Artur sat on the corner of their table. The bird tweaked it’s head and stared back at Bloodhound softly cooing.

“Well, I might as well spare them a visit. I haven’t made any other plans for today” they continue. “I’d take you but I don’t know what this will be about. You might not be welcomed dýrmætur”

Bloodhound reached out and gently stroked the birds head with the tips of their finger and continued on with their breakfast.

Looking to make sure they were heading towards the right room in the giant complex, Bloodhound took one last left turn in the blue, carpeted corridor of the skyscraper the meeting was supposed to held in. They walked forward scanning every single door number. To their relief they saw Wraith and Ajay already waiting outside a small office room at the end of the hall. Lifeline sat on an orange couch inspecting her nails, one leg crossed over the other, casually dangling in the air. Opposite to her stood the dressed in all black Blasey. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and watched closely as Bloodhound approached. 

“This place is a maze if I eva seen one. No need to look so rushed!” Lifeline exclaimed as Bloth caught up to where the two of them waited. She shifted over making space for the Hunter so they can rest on the couch beside her.

“Thank you.” They respond lowering themselves onto the couch.

“Relax, he’s got some ‘important call’. We’ve been waiting here for 10 minutes already” the black haired woman joins from a few feet across the hall. 

“Is there any reason in particular the three of us were asked to attend this meeting?” Bloodhound questioned resting their back onto the couch wall.

“Not one that I know off.” Lifeline responded gesturing with her hand. “All they did so far was wastin’ my time!”

The office door suddenly opened and a man walked out his arms spread wide open. 

“Ha ha! Sorry for the wait! Come right in we got something big to discuss with you lot.”

It was the same man from yesterday.

The three of them exchange a cautious look and get up from their places to walk inside after the man.

The developer dropped into a black, leather chair. Another, much younger man stood behind him by a giant window, flipping through a bunch of papers simultaneously pushing up his glasses. He subtly looked up to see them approach the desk. Not a single chair between the three of them, the legends ended up just idly standing in front of the table.

“You might not know me personally so just in case the name’s William Taylor, nice to finally meet you all, truly is-”

“Cut the crap and just say what you want, why dontcha?” Lifeline cut him off, impatiently tapping a finger on her elbow, her arms crossed tightly together.

“Love the spirit, I really do but I need to get the formalities out of the way first sweetheart.” He smirked at the girl causing her to audibly scoff. 

“Anyway! I’ve seen all of you at the gala yesterday so I’m guessing you’re familiar with the situation we are dealing with. We’re here to ask a favour of you-”

“No.” 

Wraith’s pupils returned to their usual deep blue colour from the bright, white shimmer signifying she used her powers.

“I already know what you’re going to ask. The answer is a definite no. I’m leaving” She said and turned away toward the doorway. 

The man quickly got up and raced up to her as she stormed out.

“Wait! Wait a moment at least allow us to explain!” He raised his tone successfully stopping her from leaving the room. She let go of the handle and doublebacked looking to the brunet. The rest of the people watched the situation go down wordlessly.

“I said no. There’s no need to explain anything here.” She spat, a frown taking up her usually calm and collected face. 

“Hey you made it all the way up here you might as well wait till the end.” Taylor tried to sway her over to reconsider.

Wraith paused for a moment exhaling a long breath of air. 

“I’ll stay but there’s no way you’ll convince me to change my mind.”

“See wasn’t that unnecessary.” The developer said reclaiming his chair behind the desk.

“Where was I- Ah yes! You all saw what your fellow competitor got up to last match. I’m going to be brutally honest with you now, what we need as the show runners of the Apex Games is for him to remain in the games. But after our last ‘incident’ in yesterday's match we got some restrictions that we have to follow for some time before he “gets back into the fight” as you guys tend to call it.” The man carefully watched the three legends, almost like he was analysing their behaviour whilst talking in the most obnoxious cheer voice.

“What is it that you want with us?” Bloodhound finally joined the conversation that seemed to be getting dragged out for way longer than it needed to be.

“We want you to watch the simulacrum until the next match, two weeks from today.” the younger man dramatically put down the papers on the desk beside Taylor and answered the question himself. His action felt like a momentary gag in a cheap sitcom where the audience would gasp in shock after the revelation. 

Wraith’s blood boiled as the man indirectly mentioned Revenant. Lifeline and Bloth stood stunned watching the younger of the two men in disbelief.

“Yeah, yeah exactly what he said.” The developer leaned into his palm, rested against the desk, looking embarrassed while waving his other hand in a dismissive gesture at the other man.

“Ya want us to babysit the murderbot? You playin’ or what?” Lifeline raised her voice, visibly insulted by the mere thought behind the request.

“In a nutshell yes.” The brunette answered, his hand flat against one another supporting his chin. He turned them ninety degrees forward as he spoke, acting like what he was asking was no big deal.

“See if this was up to us developers we would’ve just gotten some private guarding team to watch the bot but unfortunately it’s not down to us to decide.” 

His explanation meant nothing to them. He spoke words yet the message had no relevance to the situation.

“We were told to have him under watch by any of the legends. If he doesn’t do anything out of order for the next two weeks we can put him back into the games like nothing happened.” The younger man continued the thought.

“Why a competitor?” Bloodhound responded to their given ‘explanation’. “And if you could’ve assigned him to anybody why summon only us three here?”

Lifeline nodded in agreement suggesting she also wanted these answers.

“Ok you know what this isn't heading anywhere. Let's just get to the point. The higher ups want to make sure he won't attack another legend when provoked and the three of you happen to be the least problematic of all the legends we currently have on the roster. So in simple terms, we need one of you to watch the tin can for a couple of days until we can get him back on the show without a bunch of lawyers coming after our asses.” his entire outgoing personality went out the window as he finally got to the point they were trying to get across. The man sounded dead serious, his patience running shorter and shorter by the second.

“If he doesn’t snap your neck we’ll reward you handsomely.” He added seeing how unimpressed his audience was.

“Yeh, no. I’m with her on this one. I ain’t risking my own skin for y’all to make banks off of that cyborg.” Lifeline mocked the man looking baffled as she delivered the words.

The man behind the desk closed his eyes and let out a deep, disappointed sigh.

"We specifically selected you three because we know you can handle the challenge based on your in match performances against the simulacrum." He spoke slowly.

"Exactly, in the match. This is the real world we are talking about. None of us will take this risk. This isn't the arena where we can caresly get into any sort of trouble because we can always 'respawn' later." Wraith barked at the man, her words coming off with a bitter taste to them.

"It's not a risk if you don't provoke him. All we are asking is to keep a close eye on the bot for a fortnight."

"Can ya not comprehend the meanin' of "No"?" Lifeline laughed.

"We're done here. Clearly you aren't able to make any good arguments as to why we should even consider doing what you ask." Wraith cut the conversation short and turned for the door once again..

“What about you Bloodhound?” The other man suddenly asked. “The other two have clearly voiced their opinions on the matter but you’ve haven’t declined the offer yet. Could you do it?”

“What kind of reward are we talking about?” Bloth asked in an emotionless voice. Hiding away their thoughts on the topic. 

Bloodhound knew if they were to take the offer, and the worse came to worst, they could take Revenant on in a fight. Their gun fights tended to swing either way, half the time the winner being the person who took the other one off guard first. Yet in the single hand to hand battle they shared Bloodhound came out with their life. It’s likely they can repeat that success. But they won’t take the job unless the pay is good. The future of their peoples depends on them being a public figure within the games. If they are out of the picture there’s nothing standing between Hammond Robotics and the destruction of Talos.

“Anything you want, within our ability of course.” The brunette said in an annoyed tone, throwing his arms out to the sides of his body.

“I want you to get the Hammond people off of my planet.” they respond, taking up a demanding stance.

Wraith turned her head towards the Hunter taken out from her contemptuous state by how bold their statement was.

“Bloodhound, Bloodhound, Bloodhound you know we’re not in 'that' kind of power, like I said something within-”

“Then the answer is no.”

“You could most definitely use the influence the games have to get people rallied up against Hammond. There’s already plenty of watchers supporting Hound’s cause regardless.” Wraith came back to the conversation. Bloodhound shifted and tipped their head in her direction, a thankful gesture, wordless gratitude. 

“I’ll see what we can do.” Taylor swatted his hand dismissively. 

“I need an answer. I’m not here to place bets.” Bloodhound pushed the subject, digging for a straight answer. “If you can’t fulfill your part of the bargain forget about receiving my help.”

“You’re being difficult-”

“I’m being honest. You expect me to risk everything for nothing in return? Ertu að grínast?”

“We can offer supplies for your people. We’d provide food, weaponry and reinforce their shelters for the current condition of the planet. How does that sound?” The younger man cut their argument short.

The room went silent. 

Hound looked blankly at the clearly more capable of the two men in front of them.

“How long do I have to make the decision?” Bloodhound said considering their offer.

“We need an answer now.” The games master stood up from his chair.

The two women watched carefully, switching between looking at him and the Hunter, unsure of where the dispute will lead them next.

Bloodhound halted for a moment before letting out a deep sigh.

“Alright." They paused briefly. "I’ll make sure the simulacrum doesn’t overstep his boundaries.” Bloodhound said looking up at the man watching him pressure out a grin.

“Hound, this ain’t worth it yu’ll be riskin’ way too much!” Lifeline stepped in quickly trying to prevent Bloth from going through with the plan.

“I do appreciate your concern but I can handle myself félagi, the simulacrum will not be a threat.” they respond to the girl beside them. The show runner ran up to them, cutting the distance in playful hops and immediately went in to shake their hand without them noticing him.

They try to pull away their gloved wrist, startled by the sudden physical contact but the man gripped their palm tightly, cupping their hand with his own.

“See everyone this is how you do business! We’ll make sure you won't regret this decision, your people will be taken care of Hunter!” He said full of excitement. His personality returning, completely overshadowing how he acted just a few minutes ago.

Bloodhound nodded and hauled their arm away from the man.

"Well that wraps it up then." Taylor exclaimed with a bright smile across his face. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll call in a ride for you Hound." He said, clapping his hands together.

"You are free to leave now." The other one announced.

Bloodhound led the way to the exit, the two women following them closely. Bloth received a few looks of disbelief and disencouragement from the other two legends on the way out. The three made their way to the stairway.

“Why would you settle for that deal, Hound? You’re no fool. They’re using you.” Wraith questioned their decision, walking a few steps behind them. 

“It’s actually in my favour félagi. Dealing with the simulacrum will be bothersome, sure. But after our ascend to Olympus my planet has been left in a worse state than ever. Having the games there kept the Harvester in check." Bloodhound responded to her concerns. They knew their decision to look after the simulacrum was personal to her. He inflicted pain on the closest thing to family she had. They understood that, but her personal dealings shouldn't affect what they do. They also have their reasons and people they care about. Bloth would do anything in the best interest of their family and they hoped she too would understand their perspective. 

"The situation has gotten so bad the air is practically unbreathable and crops can’t be grown. My brethren are suffering. Resources were the best we could settle for.” Bloodhound made another point, sternly jogging their way down the levels of the great build.

“What if sumthin’ happens to ya and it’s all for nothin’?” Lifeline continued the interrogation. 

“I took the simulacrum down on a handful of occasions. I wouldn’t threaten, the Allfather has my side.” Bloodhound stopped for a moment on a half level between two different sets of stairs and looked up to the medic, a couple of steps behind them.

“Last time ya fought him he got up and caused this whol’ ordeal!” she yelled, her voice uneasy.

Bloodhounds heart rate rapidly rose as they snapped back to look up at her. Wordlessly they turned around and continued walking.

“Hound. We’re only concerned because we care that you won’t get hurt. You’ve seen what he’s capable of! You saw what he did to Natalie! We’re only worried that your need to help your people gaslit you into overestimating your chances against him!” Wraith desperately lamented, picking up her pace to block off their path momentarily to have them reconsider before it was too late.

“I delibratery asked for something out of reason as a reward. I knew if I place my price high they’ll return giving me the best offer they can make. This is something my people need to survive. I appreciate that you care for me but I made my decision.” they raise their tone slightly tired with people second guessing their choices.

The three left the building in silence. 

It was already noon.

Bloodhound was told to wait for a transport that would take them to where Revenant was currently being held. Minutes after they reached the front door of the building a black car with dark tinted windows, pulled up to the driveway. The diver got out of the vehicle and waved at them from afar signaling this will be the ride.

They noticed Wraith was looking at them from the porch of the skyskraper as they got inside. She awkwardly turned away picking up on the eye contact between them.

Soon enough they were off to another most likely unpleasant meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Bloth and Rev will be back together next chapter. This part is just something I needed to get through so it would make sense why they have to hang out later in the fic. Anyway really looking forward to the next chapter so see you all then. It should be out pretty soon.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are much appereciated!!


	5. Spheres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got a slightly longer chapter for y'all and like promised our favourite two people will get reunited so enjoy reading!!

“Right this way.”

One of the two security guards voiced holding open a metal door allowing Bloth to go through, his partner leading them down a clinical corridor. 

‘Will I receive an explanation of how this ‘deal’ will work or-’

“Hello there Bloodhound!” A slender, middle aged woman supporting a lab coat came out from behind a hardwood doorway, the three stopping before her office.

Throwing her arms wide open she gestured to freely walk into the room ahead of them, upholding a bright smile on her face.

The Hunter raised their head in surprise.

“Long time no talk am I right?” she laughed rolling her ‘r’s and ‘t’s amplifying her thick Slavic accent.

Bloodhound met her before. It was way back when they were only a newcomer to the games. 

She’s a psychiatrist, responsible for the mental well being of the legends. One of the best therapists in her whole field, the Apex Games wouldn’t hire just anybody off the street to do the job. It was hard to tell she was analysing people's behaviour; speech, body language, any patterns within movements or twitches. Yet she did, at all times, non stop. Her bubbly personality made her own thoughts and emotions incomprehensible, but at the same time made her a really jolly person to just be around.

“Indeed.” Bloodhound responded stepping into a warm room, covered wall to wall in various house plants. 

“So how have you been then? What are you up to lately, friend??” She asked, jumping into her peach desk chair, adjusting dark hair, sliding it up behind her ear. “Heard you’re one of the Apex Champions now, huh? Wow time flies doesn’t it?! I don’t think I got to congratulate you yet!”

Even if Bloth tried to answer her every question they wouldn’t be able to keep up talking at her pace. But she knew that. 

Bloodhound recalled they only ever went to the two mandatory sessions with her at the beginning of their first season. But they talked for some time during those sessions and made a rather strong connection. She easily picked up that they’re much more of a listener than a speaker and has made sure to do the talking herself. They enjoyed hearing her monologue, switching the subject up every couple of minutes or so. It was a good match.

“Thank you, vinur.” Bloth responded stepping onto her orange, fluffy carpet and taking a seat in front of her birch desk.

She gave them a welcoming smile and held the moment for a second longer as they got comfortable in the chair.

Their small talk and catching up on some more eventful memories the two of them made since the last time they spoke continued on for a couple of minutes. It was a pleasant conversation, though mostly one sided. But Bloodhound didn't mind it. She wasn't nosy and didn't have any malice hidden behind her playful curiosity. It felt good to talk to someone that they haven't been communicating with for years now and pick up where they left off so seamlessly.

“Anyway, so. I hope you do know what are you here for, yes?” 

This time she waited for their response. It almost felt alien to not hear her babble on, even though they’ve only interacted for a couple of minutes now.

“I am familiar with what I came here for, but unsure of how the whore ordeal will proceed.” Bloodhound responded, folding their palms together and leaning into her desk.

“Ah of course! Wow.. I thought they would have explained the most important part of your task. So unreliable..” She said getting up from her place and hopping over to a bookshelf where she pulled out a bunch of paperwork and quickly returned to her seat. “Don’t worry! I got you covered though!” she smiled sliding a form across the wooden desk.

Bloodhound quickly glanced over the paper. There was way too much writing on it for them to even begin taking it all in, instead they waited for her to go through step by step, explaining what would happen. She got the hint immediately.

“Okay then! Let’s go through!” She got out another copy and set it in front of herself for reference.

“We will move Revenant into the apartment beside yours at the lounge so you can keep a close eye on him.” The woman looked up, adjusting her glasses to see if Bloth was following.

Bloodhound nodded in understanding. She smiled with delight and moved to the next point.

“I assume if anything, you’ve been told this part. You are expected to accompany him until the next match two weeks from now.” Her eyes rose again to meet their's, hidden behind a pair of goggles.

“Yes, I have been made aware of that aspect of the deal.” Bloodhound answered, the woman responding with a few rapid nods of the head showcasing her understanding.

“You will also be tasked with writing down a few reports every couple of days or so. Describe his behaviour and the things he did in the time he was under your watch. Those reports will be for me so no worries about sounding formal, okay pumpkin? They’re just for reference.” She looked to them excitedly spinning her wrist in the air, simultaneously reading further down the strip of text before her.

“Are you alright with that?” 

“I don’t see anything against it.” They respond.

“Wonderful!” she clasped her hands together happily. “So then, another thing, you are not expected to follow him at all times. The developers want him to eventually return to the games, so there is no need to antagonise him. We are not asking for stalking, more so accompanying him for the foreseeable future. Got it?” 

Her words felt heavy, clashing against her bright expression. Bloodhound felt taken out for a moment before nodding in understanding.

“Good, good, good. Lastly I’m going to give you this buzzer.” she raised her arm passing over a small bracelet.

Bloodhound reached out their own hand moving it toward her, she dropped the thing into their palm and continued.

“As you can see it has two buttons, the grey one at the bottom should be used as a final resort if things go haywire and you need us to intervene. The bracelet has a tracker in it, if you use that buzzer we’ll look at your current location and immediately deploy a squad to help you out.” She looked to them for a sign of understanding, making sure what she was saying was clear.

Her tone got much more serious, Bloodhound assumed pressing that switch would signal that the deal was off, that they failed the task. 

They took that into consideration.

“Now for the blue button, I heavily advised against it but frankly the developers don’t care.” She eyed, one of the two security guards standing to each side of her door. “It’s built in as a form of protection for you. If you press it will send an electrical impulse to a device that has been installed at the back of Revenant’s neck while he was out, and sting him.”

The Hunter looked at the woman in shock.

“That’s inhumane.” Hound spoke softly.

“That is exactly what I said when I found out they implemented it. I’ve been told in response that his bloodlust has an animalistic quality to it, therefore he must be scolded as such. It is the furthest from truth it can get but unfortunately my say on the matter was not accounted for.”

Bloodhound listened in silence, inspecting the bracelet as they slid it over their gloved hand, resting it around their wrist.

“At the end of the day it’s for your protection so you have the choice of how and when to apply it to any situation you find yourself in.”

“What if I don’t use it?” they questioned.

“That is your choice to make.” 

They felt weight behind her sober words, and looked down to the device on their wrist once more before shifting back into the chair. She soon pulled away from the desk and folded her hands together, resting them gently on her crossed legs.

“That’s it for the information I can give you. Do you have any concerns?” Steadily her joyful personality returned as she spoke.

“I do. Say the simulacrum ends up attacking somebody again. I understand he won’t be able to return to the games but what will that mean for me?” Doubt swallowed their every word.

“Nothing would happen to you personally as far as I’m concerned, but I have been informed of the demands you've made in return for your service. I do believe that part of the agreement would be off limits if that were to happen, okay pumpkin?” 

“I understand.”

“Okay if that’s all let’s go pick Revenant up.” she smirked and quickly got up from her chair, Bloodhound following shortly.

She led them through till the end of the hallway, the security following in hand. The woman took a harsh turn into a stairway that took Bloodhound off guard, expecting to walk further down the corridor. Soon they also turned and kept tailing the woman as she walked up the stairs. On the floor above where their conversation took place, she took the first left turn and unlocked a white, steel door with an ID slip she had attached onto her lanyard. The woman stepped in and held the gate open with a bright smile, allowing the three people behind her to walk in first. 

Bloodhound stepped into a small watch room with a slim, glass window covering the entire inner wall, looking into the room where the simulacrum was being held in. The brunette walked across the long carpet covering the floor of the sideroom they were in and with the security guards following her in she entered Revenan’t cell. 

He lied flat on a white bed throwing up a tiny orange orb. 

“Stay here for a sec pumpkin, we’ll be right back.” She gave them one last smile before closing the door behind herself. 

Bloodhound watched as Revenant aggressively shoved the ball back into his forearm and shot up from the bed down to his feet reminding everyone present just how tall he was. 

Bloths eyes suddenly focused on a small scratch spoiling glass window. They ran their finger across the vain but couldn’t feel the indent. It was on the inside. 

Their eyes clicked to other scratches scattered across the viewing point and soon they even took notice of the marks on the walls all around the room. They scanned the place over from underneath their goggles.

Revenant was looking right at them from the other side.

Bloth could tell this was a one sided window but the sudden eye contact made them feel uncanny. He looked surprised. Trying his best to find out who came for him. 'Was he not made aware of these circumstances?’ they questioned. 

Soon the eye contact was lost as he turned his head to face the psychiatrist. Thick walls of the sideroom Hound found themselves in muted their entire conversation and the Hunter was left speculating what was being said.

Bloth watched the woman backstep up to the doorway opening it with the same bright smile she went inside with. The simulacrum towered over her as he followed her out barely fitting through the door frame.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me..” he spat seeing the person that he’ll be forced to spend the next two weeks around. His words as salty as they could get.

Bloodhound watched as their soon to be neighbour drew nearer. 

“Is there a problem?” The woman asked politely glancing at the Hunter shortly and back up to him.

“I have a personal distaste against this skinsuit.” he spoke in an ire tone.

“Want to expand on that?” She asked, adjusting her glasses to better sit on the bridge of her nose.

“No.” he barked, snapping his face to stare down at her. 

“Okay. Well, could you name any other willing legend you’d prefer to spend your time around then?” She gave him a genuine smile. She must’ve known it would put him on the spot.

Bloodhound quickly picked up on the fact she heavily relied on reverse psychology to get him to comply with her.

He returned her gesture by looking away letting out a huff of air, visibly frustrated.

“Fine! Whatever..” He yelled and picked up his head to again look directly at the Hunter.

“Wonderful!” she bounced clapping her hands. Revenant scoffed seeing her childish behaviour, motioning his upper body to what closely resembled a very exaggerated eye roll.

“I’ll escort you two down stairs and then you’ll be off. There should be a ride waiting by now.” The woman smiled in Bloths direction and the group made their way toward the elevator. 

The hairs at the back of Bloodhound’s neck pickled at the thought that the simulacrum was watching them while they walked following the psychiatrist, but they refused allowing their discomfort to show through. 

Soon they got to the front of the building where a glossy, black vehicle was parked waiting for them. 

Revenant left the group and strolled alone toward the car whilst the others held up their pace mid conversation, pulling open the door at the back of the it where he sat himself. The car was definitely not built to be used by someone of his stature. He got in on the right side of the joined back seat by the window, bending his entire core so he could fit through the entrance to the vehicle.

Nobody took notice. 

Bloodhound circulated the car and grabbed the handle facing the street.

Suddenly he heard the woman call something out but her voice was muffled from behind the car window. He didn’t care about what that skinsuit had to say anyway. He just wanted this whole thing to be over with so he could get back to doing what he’s good at.

Killing.

The Hunter returned to where the woman called from and listened to her beginning to speak once they've drawn near enough.

“I know that he’s a handful but I do believe you are up to the task and that you’ll be able to get your people the supplies they need. Good luck out there.” She spoke holding her hands together at hip level.

“Thank you.” They responded simply and proceeded to walk around the car once more getting in from the street side.

Revenant was already there, waiting. Sat across from where they were got in from. 

He looked bored. His arms folded loosely and head raised resting against the back of the seat. He didn’t spare a glance to look at who was getting in the car beside him. Didn't care.

Bloodhound pulled out their seatbelt from the left of their chair and zipped it tight in time for the car to start moving. 

Awkward silence spread around the back of the vehicle. Bloodhound turned to the simulacrum but he did not return the gesture and remained in the same position they found him in. 

They looked at him for a moment longer before turning back around, facing the window to the left of them. Bloth watched people walk by in their fancy clothes. Everyone supporting diamond earings and gold watches. They inspected the pedestrains looking to the ones who stood out the most. Regarded beautiful, pink trees planted in little rock patches, lit up with tiny floor lamps scattered around the sidewalk.

Seeing two parents swing around a little girl by her arms brought a warm smile to their face. It felt like there wasn’t a single imperfect thing on the entire planet-

“What is it exactly that you want from me?”

A raspy voice sounded taking Bloth out of the scene. They quickly whipped around to see Revenant also looking out of his window. The customary regalia hung down from their headwear jingling with the sudden motion.

“Explain. What do you mean?” They ask cordially.

He snapped his body, twisting over and stared directly at them. Eyes burning with fury.

“What is it that you want! First you spare me in the ring and now you of all people show up to watch me?! Cut to the chase and just say what is it! Revenge? Satisfaction you get to pity the killer bot?” What?!” he yelled tensing his body up from his previously rested position. 

“I’m only doing this for personal gain.” Bloodhound responded, their words cold, successfully hiding their emotions.

“And that is?” His eyes lit up like burning lanterns, focused at the Hunter ahead.

“None of your concern.” 

Bloodhound turned away to the window ignoring the simulacrum's temper tantrum caused by the mere thought somebody was helping him for the sake of it.

“Ughh!” He growled and looked up at the roof of the car once more, kicking his legs out as far as the space allowed.

Bloodhound ignored his act for as long as they could. 

Silence took over once more lasting for at least ten minutes before they heard a rumbling noise of metal hitting against metal. Curious, they looked over their shoulder only to see Revenant trying to readjust himself in the seat of the car that they could tell was definitely far too small for him. There was practically no space between his head and the roof, not to mention the limited leg space. 

“You can adjust the-”

“Silence skinbag!” he yelled, awkwardly shuffling over in his place.

“Do not refer to me as such.” They demanded. 

The order quickly gained his attention as he turned to study the Hunter.

“You can adjust the wall in front of us if you require more space.” Bloodhound explained assuming he didn’t know that. It's not like they've only found out recently themselves. Though if he knew he probably would’ve done it by now instead of trying to physically push the wall separating them and the driver.

“I don’t want your help.” He snapped back at them and continued trying to manually move the barrier.

Bloodhound deeply exhaled and pulled down a panel from where the middle seat was. They held down a button that moved the wall ahead of them forward creating far more space at the back of the car.

“You’re being difficult.” They sigh unimpressed by his lack of cooperation even with such inconsequential matters

“I told you I don’t need your help!” Revenant yelled, glaring at the Hunter.

Only then they took notice of how much different he looked without blood and oil smeared across his face. With both of his synthetic eyes intact, piercing right through them. 

“What you told me was that you didn't "want" my help. But you were clearly in need of my assistance félagi.”

Revenant scoffed, ridiculing Bloth’s words. He held his legs close to his core just like before the wall was moved, stubbornly refusing to comply.

“Your attitude affects nobody but you. I don’t expect gratitude for such meager matters.”

They received no response.

“Your crown will not fall if you simply-”

“FINE! Look!” He shouted, taking up all the space he needed. “Can you shut it now?! The last thing I want to hear is a skinsuit gloating over me!

“Thank you.”

Bloodhound truly didn’t expect him to listen. They accounted for the couple of matches they played on the same squad, he was always extremely stubborn. Wanted people to follow his lead unless somebody else pointed out a gun fight. He never listened or agreed on anything. To them seeing him accept something that another person asked of him for the first time was a huge success. The next two weeks have just become significantly easier to imagine within their mind.

Revenant watched them for a second questioning what they just said.

“Is not enough oxygen flowing through your mask?! What the hell are you thanking me for skinbag?!”

“I’m grateful you listened to me. We’re going to spend the upcoming days in each other’s company and finding common ground is a good start. That’s why I’m thanking you félagi.”

The simulacrum huffed and turned away from them. 

‘He agrees but refuses to admit it.’ they thought, analysing his reaction.

The last couple of minutes of the ride went by soundlessly. Nobody spoke or moved. Seconds stretched into hours, the trip feeling eternal.

Eventually they made it to the hotel designated for the legends to stay at. Walking into the reception beside the simulacrum granted the two of them plenty of unfriendly and suspicious side looks from the staff and legends passing in and out of the room.

‘Is this how it always feels like for him? People turning their heads away in fear while others stare at you in disgust?' A horrible thought. He seemed neutral to these looks, almost immediately went ahead toward the elevator, paying little to no attention to them. 

‘Does he like how people view him? Or is he just used to it..’ they continue questioning making their way toward the staircase instead. They noticed he looked behind in the moment they left his side.

Bloodhound was already waiting on the second floor by the time the elevator opened. Revenant stepped outside watching them closely. He walked ahead in the tiny lobby soon realising the corridor split into two.

“Where is it.” the simulacrum stated knowing that he wasn’t actually given information to where he was relocated to. 

He could have walked aimlessly for hours trying to figure out which door matched his ID reader but that was too low for him. And he wasn’t going to follow them anywhere either, it would’ve stained his pride. Demanding a door number was the best alternative he decided to go through with.

“The second from last apartament to your right, the door on the left side of the corridor.”

He stormed off, releasing his new room was right there, practically in front of him. Bloodhound followed close behind, passing the simulacrum while the door to his apartment unlocked using an ID card he held. They walked into their own place instead, immediately taking off their heavy boots with relief.

A strike can be heard from behind the left wall which was most definitely Revenant shutting his door with the loudest bang he could possibly achieve.

Bloodhound walked up to Artur’s cage opening up the doors and picking him up. Telling him to ‘step up’ to their arm. They walk over and collapse into the bed ruining the perfectly folded sheets, the bird drops down on the covers beside them as they take a long, deep inhale and proceed to remove their mask, exhaling. 

They lie there exhausted from the eventful day, staring at the cement ceiling overhead. Thoughts flood their mind. The Hunter tried to push them aside but suddenly felt the weight of their eyelids collapsing, shutting their eyes closed. Unable to fight against both, they accept their situation and pass out on top of their bed, fully geared.

It takes them a moment to grasp just how long two weeks is. The realisation of what they signed up for finally setting in as their last moments of consciousness escape them.

They are awakened by a sudden, repetitive thud. Hitting against their wall in a stilled rhythm, the melody of a heart beat.

Thud. Thud.

Cling.

Repeat.

Drained, Bloodhound turns their head towards the wall. The noise continues. Over. And over again. 

They quickly identify that it’s origin is most likely within Revenant’s room. The Hunter shifts their head back to the ceiling, contemplating what action to take. It’s not the first time they have to deal with noisy neighbours. Neither is it the last. 

Thud. Thud.

Cling.

Thud. Thud.

Cling.

With an elongated breath Hound gets up, gently grasping Artur who’s been sleeping snuggled on top of their chest the entire time, letting him down beside them. They search the room for any clock within their sight. None to be found.

It was already dark. Not dark enough to be considered the middle of the night but sufficient for the streetlamps to turn on, shimmering a rey of gold light down on the roads below. 

The sound repeats. Again. And again. 

Non-stop.

An unbreaking pattern.

Yawning, they get up to their feet and pick up the mask they’ve dropped beside the bed whilst asleep. Quickly move to adjust the straps of the inhalator around the back of their head till they’re comfortable and put their helmet over the zippers, covering their scalp.

For a moment they consider if confronting the simulacrum about the noise is the smartest of ideas. Bloodhound didn’t know him at all, only from stories others have told. But as far they did, they’ve formed an idea of what kind of person Revenant was. Asking him not to do something would only result in him continuing out of the pure enjoyment of spiteing people.

Thud. Thud.

Cling.

“That’s enough.” They walk out of the room, noticing the time above the fridge as they press forward, leaving their apartment wide open. ‘08:04 PM’

They’ve slept for a couple of hours, still recovering from last night's gala. It was really unlike them to sleep during the day but Bloth refused to make this into a habit.

They proceeded across the corridor and found themselves standing in front of the door to the similacrum’s room. Revenant’s room. Bloodhound took a moment to reorganise themselves, fixing their posture and raising their right arm up to politely knock at the door.

The sound stops.

For a second, Bloodhound tensed muscles relax, optimistically thinking that this interaction might actually go their way without any hardships.

Thud. Thud.

Cling.

They let out a puff of air from underneath their mask and knock once more this time harder, making sure the knock is loud enough for him to take notice but the irritating noise continues.

Bloodhound steps back for a moment and watches the door hoping it would open any minute now, but it doesn’t. They huff and unbutton a pocket of their tan coat, reaching within to pull out their door key. 

The Hunter walked up towards the scanner beside the door handle and swiped their card in. The scanner buffered the information for a couple of seconds and to their surprise suddenly shined a little green light, twinkling on and off a couple of times. A click can be heard within the mechanism signaling the door is now open. 

Bloth didn’t expect their ID to work on his door, it was more of a last second thought before an eventual return to their apartament, forced to listen to the insufferable noise till dawn. Yet here they are, their gloved hand grasping the handle to the door, allowing them to come face to face with the simulacrum any moment. 

Inhaling, they push down on the handle and enter the room. Revenant is seen sitting on the wooden, plank floor beside the large windows that take up the entire back wall. He’s bouncing one of his silencing orbs, ricocheting off of the wall dividing his and Bloth’s apartments, catching it with his metallic hand.

His face suddenly whipps over towards the light incoming from the hallway. Only the gentle glow of his amber eyes, enlightening the room, could be traced from where Bloodhound stood. 

He inserts the sphere back into his forearm and gets up from where he was found.

“Don't know privacy was a foreign concept to you.” He insulted. 

He looked rather surprised, definitely didn’t expect them to just come into the room regardless to whether he wanted them there or not. Bloodhound watched him carefully as he steadily approached the doorway, his lantern eyes drawing nearer from within the obscure darkness.

“We need to talk.” They respond looking up to him as he closes the distance between them.

“No, I don’t think I do.” He said, grabbing the top of the door trying to slam it shut.

Bloodhound pushed out their arm, blocking the wooden plank from closing on them. 

A caw interrupts the feud. Bloodhound turned their head to see Artur fly out of their apartament and settle himself on their shoulder. 

Revenant leaned out of his apartment and inspected the bird, quickly picking up on where it came from only to notice Bloodhound’s apartment was left wide open. Pleading for someone to walk in unannounced. The simulacrum graced them with one last angered look before stepping out of his own room and carelessly walking toward the end of the corridor.

Bloodhound knew exactly where he was headed. Although they would prefer for him not to walk into the place where they lived, they recognised that they were in no place to make such demands considering it was exactly what they’ve just done to him. 

They moved to lock his door making sure nobody else would have the chance to scout their rooms any further and followed him shortly into their own apartment.

By the time Bloth caught up to him he was already inside wandering around aimlessly in the dark. Bloodhound raised an arm flicking on a light switch brightening up the whole place. He turned for a moment looking at them over the shoulder, watching them gently shut the door before a shelf packed full of artifacts caught his attention instead.

Bloodhound watched carefully as he fiddled with their personal items, transported here from Talos, allowing it to happen. By getting rid of one problem they created another, only this time around he was invading their personal space. No wall dividing the two of them. 

He wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. ‘Maybe he’s curious, inspecting the objects with a goal to understand them?’ They thought realising some of the items they had kept were existent only within their culture. 

They slowly regained their focus realising that Revenant was staring directly at them simultaneously picking up a small, white, cobalt patterned ball with a bell string attached to it. ‘Is he looking for a reaction?’ A hint they picked up studying his behaviour throughout the day. He enjoyed getting a reaction out of people, it didn’t matter whether it were to be a scream of horror or a lash of anger. He simply wanted a response.

Bloodhound wasn’t going to grant him that. Instead they moved towards Artur’s cage setting him inside, steadily taking out his water bowl. Bloth felt Revenant’s eyes on them as they moved to the kitchen refilling the thing with fresh water out of the filter. 

The apartment was built in open space, only the bathroom being hidden behind a closed door. There was a tall three-fourth wall dividing the bedroom and the kitchen with space to walk around it on either side - one by the bed and one by the entrance to the room. Bloodhound noticed that he had followed them into the kitchen from the opposite side of the wall. He entered the place as they left to put the bowl back in its place. 

A jingling sound spread across the room. Bloodhound quickly returned to where they left him, noticing he had begun throwing the heirloom from their village up in the air catching it as it fell down into his palm.

Bloth upheld the attitude that his presence didn’t bother them in any way and sat at the kitchen table turning on the wall panel to make sure they didn’t miss any announcements while they slept.

They brought the screen forward and set it in front of where they sat, cutting Revenant out of their view. 

“What you’re holding is a family heirloom awarded to children once they reach one year of age back in my village.” They break the silence.

Revenant catches the ball inspecting it. 

“This thing?” He questions making eye contact with the Hunter. 

“Yes.” They watch him pick the small, glass sphere by the bell string observing it as it dangles down, one side softly reflecting the light directly overhead.

They turn away to face the screen once more and begin inspecting their notifications from the past couple of hours.

“It has a sentimental value to it, my mother crafte-”

Crack.

A smashing sound took them out of the moment of retrospect like a bullet hitting a train.

They turn to look at the fractured globe lying in pieces on the kitchen floor. Their masked face snaps to Revenant. They knew that if his face plate could emote he’d have the biggest, pleased, smug smile on it right now.

“Oh.” They sigh as they get up from their place and walk over toward the shattered glass, making sure not to step on any of the pieces.

“It’s alright félagi, accidents happen.” Bloth says taking out a small broom from a drawer beside the trash compactor. Their view is caught by the bright blue button of the bracelet they received earlier today. Subtly, the Hunter shakes their head in disregard to the accessory, deeming it unnecessary. No matter the circumstances. 

They kneel down and set the broom beside where the remains of the ball lied, leaving the cleaning for after he leaves. Immense feelings of distraught flood their mind as they look over all the little pieces of the feeble sphere. 

Bloth unwaveringly stood up to face him again.

“I'm heading down to the canteen. You’re welcomed to stay here or accompany me.” Bloodhound spoke, not a hint of emotion behind their stoic voice. 

They don’t wait for him to respond and simply turn their back to where he stood and left for the exit.

“Just what does it take to piss you off?!” He yelled as they reached for the handle, ready to leave.

They swiftly let go of it, coiling around to listen to what the simulacrum had to say.

“I bang a ball against your wall for hours and you storm my room trying to confront me about it but then I smash your pathetic “family heirloom” and you don’t do anything?! No anger? No rage?!” He screamed, clearly furious with the lack of reaction Bloth fed him.

“You’re my guest. I cannot prosecute you for something that might have been unintentional.”

“Oh you know damn well I smashed that toy of yours with full intention!” He laughed, amused by his own doings.

“I do. I am no fool. But it’s not me who will judge your actions, the God’s however…” They claim.

“Ughh spare me that nonsense..” He gagged at their mention of higher powers. 

Bloodhound noticed the subject seemed to be one of discontent for him but they are yet to figure out why. But that wasn’t something they wanted to think of right now.

“I am leaving the door unlocked, you are free to go in and out as you please.” Hound ended the conversation, speaking to him from the open doorway, deliberately refusing to spare him the honour of even looking in his direction as they say the words.

Soon enough Hound stepped outside and left for the community dining area on the ground floor. On the way downstairs a loud bang coming from where their room was situated was heard, quickly assuming that Revenant left and slammed the door shut as he did. Still angered by their lack of cooperation with his antics. 

When they returned about thirty minutes later he wasn’t infesting their space anymore. Their guess was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tick off Revenant being a bitchy edgelord that he is just for the sake of being a dick of the 'to write' list. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly longer chapter because I definitely loved writing it. I'll be back with the next one some time soon so dw!!
> 
> Anyway comments and suggestions are much appreciated!!


	6. Stain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another longer chapter!! I really hope you guys like these because I definitely love writing them.

Tying the last belt of their new fuchsia tunic, Bloodhound was ready to take the games amateurs under their wing down at the practice range. The new attire was a gift from the Psamathe leading officials as a welcome to all the legends. It was a very well thought out outfit, strongly resembling what they would’ve normally worn into battle on Solace or Talos down to a replica of their headwear heavily stylised to fit local fashion standards. 

If there was one significant change to their clothing it would be the lack of layers, unlike their common dress choices the materials used within the Olympus inspired outfit were really light, which complemented the weather incoming with the current heat wave. Bloodhound never considered this type of wear to be something they would pick out on their own accord, but they assumed the different style came with the culture of the planet that no longer required them to cover in heavy coats imitating animal skin and fur, keeping them warm from the iced landscapes. 

It was different, but that didn’t necessarily deem it as something bad.

The Hunter was scheduled to assist new recruits for the games at one in the afternoon, on a practice range just outside of the city borders. It was nothing impressive compared to the one designed specifically for arena training back in King’s Canyon but sufficient enough to explain the basics of each weapon used within the games as well as to provide a physical, mobility training area.

The sun shined bright through the grand windows, springing their apartament to life, reflecting off of the tinted wooden floors and walls. A desired change of mood within the place to contrast the gloomy atmosphere left behind from the night before.

Stocking their gold trimmed, leather boots Bloodhound was ready for the much needed walk. Grasping the handle of the door a spark reflected in a corner of their goggles, playfully blinking from the kitchen.

‘Oh, of course.’ 

It was the pieces of the shattered heirloom from yesterday, laying atop one of the counters, deflecting the sun rays scattering them across the room. They made sure to remove the shards from the floor but didn’t get the chance to throw them out yet as it was a recyclable item, not to be disposed of through a normal garbage can. The laws surrounding preservation of the ecosystem were rather heavy on Psamathe and Bloodhound respected them for it. Countless planets around the Outlands and the Frontier have already been lost to pollution, including their own. Enforcing these standards was a good move towards a brighter future.

Hound walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a tiny bag, purposefully provided for glass type waste. With a swift slide of their gloved hand the pieces were transported into the packet, glass bites crackling against scraps as the bag was stuffed away in one of their many pouches attached to the thick, maroon belt hanging over their shoulder. With that taken care of the Hunter freely left the apartament. 

A thought came rushing to their head as they passed Revenant’s place. 

‘Am I permitted to leave him unattended for this many hours?’ 

Bloth couldn’t help but feel it would be breaking the rules of the deal they have agreed to. 

The Hunter backpedaled a couple of steps until they stood facing the door. His door. Sparing a couple of seconds to think over their next actions before tightening their closed fist and firmly knocking on the hardwood gate. 

As expected. No response. 

Becoming aware of the time, Bloodhound quickly realised they had no moment to spare for his little fits right now. If they wanted to walk all the way to the firing range without a need for a transport to help them arrive for the scheduled session, they would have to head off now. 

Yet they ended up waiting a couple of seconds more, hoping for a response, before eventually leaving the building.

Surely, Hound made their way toward the back of the complex with the intent to get rid of the broken glass they have been carrying around. Everything within the hotel borders was organised to look as appealing as it possibly could. Even the path leading to the garbage disposals was crafted out of the same polished marble as the driveway at the front of the building, surrounded by short trimmed hedges reaching about knee height to create a modern aesthetic, carried over throughout the entire city.

The Hunter steadily approached the recycling area, reaching for the small, automated container, an image of a glass bottle was projected hovering close above it. With a single move Bloodhound smoothly lifted the cover of the bin, gently dropping in the bag storing the shards.

“I can hear you, félagi.” They voiced, slowly lowering the lid of the compactor. 

A harsh rustle of pipes sounded somewhere behind them. 

Bloodhound half rotated, idly crossing their arms together and watched as their enforced neighbour dropped down from a storage room a couple of meters ahead from where they stood. He hit the ground with a rumble of metal crashing against solid rock, tilting forward with the impact of the fall.

“And here I thought my presence would go unnoticed.” He chuckled, restoring back to the full extent of his height.

“Is there a purpose to your attempt in following me? Or was it done out of the principle of stalking? Some hobby of yours?’ Bloodhound questioned him with not much thought to their words, looking directly into the glowing lanterns that his eyes became under the dim shadow cast by the hotel building. 

They were in a rather pleasant mood, looking forward to today's training session and his presence wasn’t going to ruin it for them.

“Something like that.” Revenant responded, an amused tone covering up his rasped voice. He carefreely inspected his right robotic hand, lifting it up in the air enough to entirely cover the Hunter, hiding them from his view. Disregarding their presence, branding it insignificant. 

“Good. I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Bloth confidently stated, beginning to walk back toward the main entrance gate. If he followed them all the way out here willingly, it wouldn’t spoil him to stroll behind them as they spoke for a couple of minutes that they didn’t have to give him.

“Oh really?” He answered with a tint of boredom behind his voice box. 

“Yes. I’m heading off to assist new legends at the practice range.” Bloodhound spoke moving past the simulacrum, paying little to no attention to his own presence there.

His head turned, carefully watching them go by.

“And you’re telling me this because?” Revenant barked, irritated by their sudden indifference to his company.

“I thought you could accompany me. Since you’re already here I assume with no other plans for the day, I wouldn’t mind help assisting the recruits.”

He scoffed at their words, ridiculing the offer.

“What makes you think I want to ‘help’ you with these skinsuits?” The simulacrum mocked, his body twisting to face the Hunter’s back as they walked away.

Noticing that he started following their trail, Hound took a breath before responding to his query. 

“The choice is yours. I’ve made the offer. I will not be attempting to force you to go against your will.”

“Aha..” He grunted dismissively. 

Bloodhound noticed he stopped strolling behind soon after the foreseen denial to their suggestion. 

They did not take it personally in any way and simply continued on with their walk admiring the streetlife of Malta. Bloth made sure to catch most of the parks crossing their path, treasuring the beauty of the lush, abundant trees coming in all the colours ever imaginable, creating an illusion of a coral reef scattering across the great city. They’ve been recognised by the fans of the Apex Games on more than a handful of occasions throughout their way. The people of Malta didn’t hesitate for a moment to ask for pictures and signatures, which Hound politely denied explaining they’re in a little bit of a rush but were grateful to meet them regardless. 

It granted them more than a couple of forced smiles and upset "It's fine, it's fine" comments. Bloodhound understood they've become somewhat of an important figure within the entertainment side of media, but still found it difficult to adjust to their rapidly increasing popularity. They didn't enjoy being refered to as a celibrity, although all the champions of the Apex Games were heavily considered to be amongst people deserving of that title. 

Even though they've been in the games for a couple of years now this still felt like unmapped territory to them, something they could possibly never truly understand. Fame wasn't among the things they were taught to value back in their village. It was always temporary and meaningless in the long run, but the beliefs of other planets on such matters significantly differed to their own. It was a stalemate that only won in upholding their profile as the mysterious, bloodthirsty hunter from deep within the outlands that the public attached to them.

Entering through a tall, fenced gate, Bloth was greeted by five recruits training to join the games next season. The lot must have arrived early and waited for the Hunter at the designated location, working on personal skills whilst anticipating their arrival. 

Bloodhound knew they weren’t required to keep up these sessions, helping the upcoming legends get the hang of all the weapons used within the matches, but it brought them joy to see someone hit their first bullseye with a sentinel across two hundred meter distance, or to run the gauntlet course in record speed. It was satisfactory. And definitely worth the effort when they eventually would come face to face with one of their prodigies within the ring and personally test their abilities in an open gunfight.

Their approach to people changed with everybody that asked for their help. Catering to the personal needs of each individual that seeked their training. Not everybody that came into the games was a Pilot classed soldier that already knew their way around every detail of how to shoot a gun and was familiar with the match rules. 

Bloodhound recalled when Natalie first joined the games a few seasons back, needing much more assistance with using any sort of weapon, considering she never actually held a gun before. It’s not a common skill for an engineer to have, yet she picked up the jist of it rather quickly and became one of the more prominent players within the Apex Games. An unexpected outcome for her to be sure, but definitely a welcomed one.

After exchanging greetings, the group quickly moved on to the specific areas within their abilities they wanted to work on. Preparing to assist the people within the range individually first, Bloodhound approached a young man, maybe even below his twenties, watching him inspect different sniper rifles.

Nearing, they noticed he picked out a Kraber and rested it across his arm pretending to take aim.

“A Kraber is a very powerful tool, dead weight in the hands of a blind man but to those who's aim was graced by the Allfather, it becomes a deadly blessing.” They began a conversation.

The boy lowered the rifle, closely inspecting the weapon, taking in their words. 

“This one is a care package weapon right? Is it worth practicing it, like I won't have it 90% of the time?” He doubted for a moment, adjusting his grip around the gun.

“Most definitely félagi. The care package loot is amongst the most dangerous tools made available to you within the ring. Make use of these blessings. Now take aim.” Bloodhound encouraged him and pointed out a moving target board about 300m away from where they stood.

“Steady, the impact of firing a bullet will send you back if you’re unprepared, vinur.” They continued, watching the boy raise the rifle, slowly adjusting the aim. 

He took a look through the scope and shifted his weight, finger resting against the trigger. Steadily following the target, tracing after it with the sniper.

Bang!

The heads of all the other recruits occupying the practice range snapped at them to the sound of the Kraber shot roar.

“Damn it man!” The boy screamed realising he missed the target by a few mere inches.

“It was close, but not good enough, strákur. The weapon you’re holding has ammunition in greatly limited amounts, every bullet you waste reveals your position to the enemies, putting you at risk of a shot straight through your skull.” Bloodhound explained while the boy sulked over the failed attempt at hitting the target. “A tip of advice félagi fighter, aim where you believe your enemy will be - not where they are.” 

The young man quickly resorted back, focusing on their words, dipping his head in understanding. Soon he raised the weapon again preparing to take aim.

“Hand me the rifle.” Bloth voiced reaching out their right arm, looking ahead at where the target was. 

Their words took the man out of the zone, he unstrapped the hold of the gun around his wrist and tossed it over to the Hunter wordlessly assuming they’ll give him pointers on how to better his form.

Bloodhound caught the heavy gun with ease, impressing the boy beside them as although he stood a head taller than the Hunter, it was difficult for him to keep the gun raised for an extended amount of time, it's compressed weight straining his arms. The weapon was in fact rather heavy to handle, these kinds of skills came with practical knowledge and the use of weapons such as the Kraber, which Hound was already familiar with. 

With a swift, almost automated move they wrapped the strap of the gun around their arm preventing potential misfired missiles. Their movements felt like pure muscle memory in the eyes of the person watching. The Hunter dropped down on one knee and took quick aim at the target, tracking it for a couple of seconds, getting a feel for its speed and the current winds that would swey the bullet over mid flight.

Another man beside them practicing his shotgun close quarter shots, suddenly stopped firing, intrigued by the champion's sudden demonstration. Now two people spectated as the Hunter prepared to fire, anticipating the great 'boom' of the shot as it cuts through the open air.

A rapid, unpredicted twist of their wrist changed the direction of the rifle, aiming it right at a tall tree to the left of the target. A shot is fired pushing Hound’s shoulder back a few inches with the pressure created by the bullet. 

The blast visibly startled the remaining three recruits, running around the obstacle course up on a platform to the far right of the range, causing them to stop in their tracks and look over to see what happened. 

“Guess it’s harder than I thought, I assumed you’d hit the target.” He laughed watching Bloth get up from the ground steadily passing the weapon over into his extended hand.

“If you’re planning on using snipers in the match always be aware of your surroundings, you might not be the only watcher in the area.” They turn to face the tree as one of the great branches fell to the ground. “And make sure to never doubt the skills of people around you, strákur. It may cost you your life.”

The young man shifted his view from the Hunter to the tree they were inspecting. To his shock, someone dropped down from the thick, green leaf cover, hanging by one arm. Falling the distance any human would be afraid of breaking their limbs from, into the verdant leaves of the crashed branch below.

“How did you know he was there?!” He yelled intrigued by the situation, his head bouncing between the approaching bot and his instructor.

Shouting sparked from the right of the range as the other people up on the platform picked up on who infiltrated the location. 

Bloodhound waited until Revenant got close enough to where they and the boy stood before sounding any words from under their mask.

“It was my understanding that you weren’t planning on showing up here, why the sudden change of heart?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Hunter, I came to watch you waste time on these skinbags, they won't last a second when I get to them in the ring.” The simulacrum turned his head to look over at the people watching them from a ledge starting the gauntlet course.

Bloth dismissed his remarks, understanding it's one of his petty comments, intending to get a reaction out of them.

“You are welcomed to stay félagi, I did invite you to assist me-”

“Tell your pet to stand down before I crack his skull.” Revenant cut them off in a most dead serious tone they’ve heard from him in a while. 

Bloodhound quickly turned their head to see the boy aiming the Kraber rifle right at the simulacrum, just a couple of meters ahead of him. 

“I advise against challenging him into combat, maintain the attitude for when you drop into the arena, strákur.” They shifted their shoulders to face the young man, taking up a tone of voice reflecting Revenant’s, turning their statement into a clear command.

The young man hesitated for a moment. Fiddling with the mechanical trigger of the weapon before eventually letting his guard down with a corfirming bow of the head, signifying he understood what was being said to him.

“Now for you-” Bloodhound turned around only to notice the simulacrum had disappeared from where they last saw him. Quickly calculating where he could have wandered off to, they pick up a trace leading them to a dark shadow underneath an old oak by the east side of the range.

“Keep practicing that fly fighter and the Allfather will grace you with skill.” They say pointing at the heavy rifle in the boy's hands motioning that they’re going to leave him be. 

Following Revenant’s trail they approach the timber core of the oak. They find him resting amongst the roots of the great tree, supporting his arm with the knee o his robotic limb. He didn't bat an eye at the sight of the Hunter, completely ignoring their presence, most likely figuring they’d follow him sooner or later.

“Do you wish to remain here for the rest of the day or should I include you in one of the activities?” Bloodhound asked sincerely, kneeling down beside him.

No response was received, the simulacrum sat there looking ahead into the distance rewarding them with the same amount of attention he received a couple of hours prior. Bloodhound realised he was simply spiteing them and were not going to fall for his obvious trap. 

“Revenant?”

His head perked at the sound of his name.

“Stay out of my sight skinbag.” He growled, tensing up his metal limbs.

“As you wish. I’ll be assisting the three up at the gauntlet if you change your mind.” Bloodhound got up and slowly walked off toward the ladder leading up to the running course.

A Kraber shot rumbled in the distance, disturbing the quiet atmosphere around the field.

“Oh one more thing.” They turned back and watched him pick his head up, looking directly at them. “I did ask you not to refer to me as that. Although I do understand respecting people’s wishes is over your capability.”

Bloth knew exactly what they would achieve with that comment. Revenant did and said a lot of things out of spite, to aggravate people, never realising how easy it was to deflect his act, turning it against him.

“Watch it Hunter, you’re not one to order me around!” He riled up, quickly marching over to where Hound stood, unquavered by his sudden outburst. 

Standing barely a meter away he raised his arm in a threatening motion, prepared to strike them to the ground at any given moment.

Bloodhound stood still, refusing to even flinch at his sudden movement. Watching him carefully.

“Sure.” Hound reached out their arm gently dropping a tiny locking key into his palm. 

“Tag. You’re the chaser. We’ll wait for you at the gauntlet.” Bloodhound tilted their head in a friendly motion, showing the simulacrum just how unphased they are by his uncalled aggression.

“What are you talking about?!” He yelled, tightening his grip around the lock.

“The gauntlet course is designed to be practiced within a game of tag. Get yourself a paint gun from the magazine over there.” Bloodhound moved to point out a small, locked building beside the ladder. 

Revenant’s head followed the motion before snapping back to the Hunter. 

“What made you think I want to play cat and mouse with you and your guinea pigs?!” He shouted closing the distance between Bloodhound and himself.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but I took it chasing people as they scream and run in horror was your thing.” Hound raised their head up to the simulacrum before them leading him to take a step back, grunting under his nose.

“I’ll be seeing you at the gauntlet félagi.” Bloodhound cut the conversation short and ran off towards the ladder, leaving Revenant behind in the middle of an open frield. 

Whilst scaling the platform, they subtly glanced back, making sure he went along with what they asked. To their pleasant surprise he was already at the door of the magazine unlocking it with the key handed to him. Bloth couldn’t help the corners of their lips from twitching into a warm smile, going unnoticed beneath their mask. 

They wouldn’t consider this getting along, but they were definitely making progress trying to cooperate with Revenant. Every little action like this was a step towards mutual respect and would significantly improve both of their experiences through the remainder of the two weeks they have to spend together. 

By the time they climbed up the three people practicing their agility and speed were just about to finish a round around the course. 

“We’ve warmed up ‘round the track, as usual. Are you tagging again or we’re pullin’ short sticks?” The first girl to finish the race asked, catching her escaping breath as she stumbled to the ground taking a moment of rest. Her long, red hair frizzed with the soft wind blowing across the range. 

“Not this time Ada. Revenant has agreed to be the first chaser.”

“Revenant?!” Another woman yelled overhearing their conversation as she finished off her run. 

“How is he even allowed here?! Shouldn’t he be held at some games facility for misconduct?!” The girl drew nearer, her olive skin glistening in the sunlight as she approached the two. 

“I am his temporary guardian, he’s here on my behalf.” Bloodhound spoke crossing their arms together, crafting a condescending stance, reminding the two of who they are dealing with.

“Hira is going to love that one.” The ginger girl laughed playfully pushing the other woman's shoulder. “You gotta tell him sis!” 

Bloodhound looked over to the course, the last member training mobility with them was completing the last stretches of the track. The Hunters ears picked up on a subtle, metallic clinging coming from the ladder, quickly rationalising that it’s most definitely Revenant coming up to the top platform. 

Pivoting, they watch him climb up the last few steps to the track, Spitfire in hand. Ignoring the conversation springing around them, Bloodhound walked over toward the simulacrum as he got up to his feet.

“Shame, imagine the fun if these were real bullets.” He stated inspecting the gun in hand.

“Unfortunately we do not have any phoenix kits available. This will have to make due.” Hound responded, realising the three runners have gone quiet, stunned by the sight of the simulacrum they’ve heard so many stories about.

“Go on. It’s okay to be afraid.” Revenant approached the recruits. “Better get going, I won’t spare a second to give you a glimpse of hope you might survive the games.” He chuckled under his breath. 

“I’ll be running too félagi.” Bloodhound cut in preventing Revenant from starting one of his monologues he likes to make within the arena.

“Even better. The hunter becomes the hunted, how ironic.” He responded in an amused tone. 

“Alright guys let’s get on that start line before he decides it's more fun to just shoot us here.” The tanned girl spoke up, carefully studying Revenant as he watched them walk away toward the opening point of the obstacle course.

“Do I need to explain the rules of this course?” Bloodhound questioned, making sure there won’t be any actual casualties on their watch. 

“I don’t care.” He stated in a cold voice.

“Just make sure you don’t attack with anything but the Spitfire.” The Hunter finished off jogging over to the start line.

“Avra start the countdown!” The red head yelled across the lane.

“On it! Bloodhound you’re ready?” 

Bloth nodded in agreement taking up a starting position for when the light ahead of them signals a 'Go' beginning the race. 

The monitor turned on, giving off a bright, ruby light. Ticking off to an amber shade before-

Green.

All four runners started sprinting to their best ability. Sounds of snipers and shotguns rang from the firing range beside the track. Bloodhound avoided all obstacles with ease outrunning the new blood. Suddenly screams were heard from behind. It seemed far too soon for it. 

‘Revenant must’ve started before his go ahead signal.’ They quickly assumed. 

It didn’t matter, the matches weren’t all that fair either, you will rarely win against someone that picked up a gun before you. This training practice would be one of the closest things these recruits will experience compared to an actual game within the arena.

Sprinting towards the last outstretch of the obstacle race, Bloodhound took a thin chance to look back while jumping between two moving walls. Within a split second they regretted the decision as a red paint bullet splattered against their goggles, covering up half of their vision, making the track significantly harder to complete.

The last part of the trail was a large, meter deep pool of water you could either attempt running through significantly slowing you down or avoid by grabbing the rope hanging from a railing right above it and swing across to the finish lane. Bloodhound used all their momentum gained from speeding past the obstacles and took a risky long jump managing to catch the rope at the last second before making contact with the liquid below, launching themselves right onto the other side of the drop.

Finally being able to look back without the threat of getting gunned down they notice Revenant hesitate for a moment before jumping into the pool, unable to catch the rope as it swings back and forth across the gap due to them creating kinetic energy around it. He rushes through the water bank completing the race in second place by throwing the gun away and crawling out of the pit. 

Soon enough the other three runners reveal themselves from behind the traps and barricades of the obstacle course, covered front to back in bright, red paint. Imitating heavy blood wounds.

“These kids won’t survive the first round in an actual match. I don't get why you even bother with them.” He laughed, grabbing the Spitfire off of the steel cage ground.

“You discredit your own abilities félagi. You’ve outclassed these recruits, the Allfather has blessed your skill. Take your vinna and cherish it.” Bloodhound reached out for the weapon.

“I won, becoming the next hunter.” 

With a grunt he shoved the Spitfire into their hand, observing his ‘kills’ make their way across the last strand of the course.

“Are you comfortable with being the runner next? I do understand this is not something you agreed to.” Bloodhound questioned refilling the magazine with new, yellow paintballs.

“You want me to be a prey out of your reach?” He asked in a smug tone as the three finally crossed the finish line, dragging their bodies out of the water. “Eh, might as well show these filthy skinsuits how it is when two predators come face to face.” 

He left them behind and went ahead toward the start line, ready for round two to begin.

Bloodhound stood still, stunned by his words. They didn’t believe he intended this but he indirectly acknowledged them as someone equal to him. 

Looking over to the runners as they grabbed towels and water bottles, wiping off the paint from their faces caused Bloth to realise that their goggles were still covered in red paint splatters. They moved over to get that sorted out before each individual took up places on their respective lanes.

Avra reached out to begin the countdown for the race quickly returning to her spot deliberately minding her distance to avoid getting close to the simulacrum. Bloodhound noticed the new legends all scooted over to one side leaving almost two thirds of the line just to Revenant. They didn’t want to waste any training time bringing this issue up, instead simply headed over to their own place behind the four runners and waited for the light to double, signifying they could begin the hunt. 

Green light. All the runners sprinted for their lives falling way behind Revenant who easily overtook the race, forcing his way through the obstacles with no consideration of the other people present on the track. 

Another double tap of green shimmer hit before the Hunter joined in the chase.

Sliding down a steep sand hill they reached a tight net over a two meter deep drop pit, intimidating monkey bars with a few extra precautions. Gripping on the linen rope with their dominant arm about half way through the pit, Bloodhound focused their aim on Avra, visibly falling far behind the rest of the participants, clearly running out of breath after such an intense workout. They rapidly fire yellow pellets, hitting perfectly against the right calf of her leg causing her to stumble, losing balance on a rock climbing wall she was attempting to scale, while they themselves speed past the obstacle. 

The Hunter quickly manages to catch up to the woman, finishing off the ‘kill’ by shooting a couple of paintballs at what would’ve been her vital organs in a real match scenario, getting her out of the race. 

Without any trouble they soon overtake the other two recruits eliminating them from the race one by one in a similar manner, yellow mixing into orange as the paint stains collide on their skin and clothing.

‘One left.’ 

Bloodhound sprinted through a set of moving platforms, completing the obstacle in a flawless motion. Briskly turning a corner they finally faced up against the last outstretch of the track where Revenant was spotted balancing between the same moving walls that they got shot down on. Trying to accelerate their movement they observed the simulacrum as he neared the safe zone. 

They picked up the Spitfire and took precise aim, closing in on the simulacrum about sixty meters in lead. 

The Hunter fired a round out of the magazine, simultaneously hopping between the walls, one to the next.

Hit.

A couple of bullets hit his shoulder snapping his balance, sending him straight down to the waterpool unable to grab the rope mid jump from the trap walls. Water splashed out from the drop, the simulacrum almost entirely covered by its level, only his head and main core staying above the surface.

He let out an annoyed grunt before getting back up to his feet and crawling out of the cold liquid. 

Bloodhound slowed down realising he wasn't running anymore and watched as he stormed off, crossing the finish line. They quickly made their way across the rest of the track and waited for the eliminated participants to finish the race behind them.

“Hira was eliminated last, you’re the next hunter.” Bloodhound passed over the weapon, handing it to the black haired man covered head to toe in paint. 

He smeared it all over his face with a rub against his shoulder in a failed attempt to get rid of it, before picking up the paint gun.

They glanced over trying to get a peak at the firing range to see where Revenant could’ve possibly run off too. Bloth knew losing in the most minor of competitions felt like a wasp sting to him so they didn’t bother looking for the bot as he takes it out on some unfortunate tree in the area. 

'But these aren't even real bullets. Something must have happened.' A thought crawled into their mind that they immediately pushed aside. Bloth knew they couldn't just abandon the entire training session, because he quit early.

Bloodhound quickly moved on from the subject and the amateur legends avoiding bringing up Revenant's sudden disappearance definitely helped them ease up for the rest of the activity. After a short break the group took up their stances on the start line preparing for round three. They continued with the races until every single member had a chance to become both a runner and a hunter at least once.

It was a really intense training routine that left the entire group covered in different colours and patterns caused by splashes left behind by the paint bullets. The four rested around a metal bench, warmed up by the spring kisses of the Sun. Deep breaths and huffs were heard to the rhythm of gunshots in the background as the runners attempted to cancel out the adrenaline rush and lower their heart rates. 

“I am leaving early félagi.” Bloodhound began, sitting down on the furthest part of the bench, puffs of air escaping their gold trimmed face mask. “I need to track down the simulacrum before he’s too far gone.”

It’s been around an hour since he disappeared and although Hound felt fatigued from all the running, to their misfortune they had to make sure it was actually a tree he took his anger on - not another being.

“It’s all good, thanks for coming anyway.” Ada responded, catching her breath mid sentence.

“Good luck finding it.” Hira spoke up in an irritated tone of voice, waving his hand around to say goodbye.

Bloodhound wanted to respond, call out his unnecessary discriminatory behaviour but they needed to get going before all Revenant's tracks would be covered up by other dust and pedestrians.

It was a common practice among people of the Frontier to see cyborgs and simulacra as nothing more than simple MRVN units, disregarding them as robot’s and nothing more. A program to follow orders. Hound always recognised it as a dishonourable practice. No one should be insulted based on something out of their control, they know that from personal experience. But arguing against these people would help neither party causing a clash of beliefs. 

Nodding in goodbye they ignored his uncalled for comment and slid down the ladder board, unlocking their scanning device to figure out where Revenant had wandered off to.

The sky covered in a warm, fiery tone as the Sun fell from its grace, down the horizon of the metropolitan skyscrapers competing for the stars. One of which the Hunter found themselves a top of as they traced the last faint tracks left behind by the simulacrum.

They made their way out of a dense, dark stairway only to be greeted with a beautiful open view balcony, offering a watchpoint around the city, high above the ground.

“You couldn’t bear a moment without me, could you?” Revenant snarled sarcastically, watching the hunter come up to the roof.

“You know the deal as well as I do.” They walked up to face him, holding tightly onto a metal railing of a fence surrounding the entire roof of the building they were on. Bloodhound looked up to the simulacrum once they were in a parallel. He sat way above the level where they stood on a decorative vinegarden net, overlooking the city. 

“Horrible view isn’t it? A city of war criminals making their living off of weapons of mass destruction. Hiding behind suits and smiles as the galaxy screams in terror.” 

Bloodhound wasn’t sure if he was talking to them or to himself. He was the last person they’d expect to care about the misfortune of the people around the Outlands. The people losing their homes and lives due to the war. Clearly they've misjudged him as someone that would take advantage of such chaos with no consideration of the consequences.

“Not at all."

"Huh?"

"You can’t judge a character by the mere surface. Take the city as a whole.” They turned around facing the vastly approaching sunset. “Each one of these great builds has its purpose, a positive cause for it to be there, be it a hospital, or simply housing families, bringing shelter to their young." 

Bloodhound looked over the landscape taking in the view, tightly holding onto the fence surrounding the floor.

“But you’ll always find things like this.” They pointed out a shorter, definitely older high-rise complex. “There will always be those suffering a much darker history, weighing down the rest. A stain on the land.”

They recalled their arm and took a deep breath of the cold evening air.

"These are the people you're referring to, not everyone out there is like that, but it's enough to have an impact." 

The building was in an uninhabitable condition with the west wing burned half way down from the top, most of the glass windows visibly shattered. It stood out like a sore thumb on the background of towers glistening up in neon lights one by one, scattering across the city. 

“It’s getting torn down soon.” Revenant hissed, granting him the Hunter’s attention.

“How do you know?” Hound asked, facing him.

The sky faded into a shade of deep magenta complementing Hound’s dark tunic. Violet clouds chased after the Sun as it pushed onward seeking shelter behind the fluorescent scrapers. It was dim enough for them to notice Revenant’s eyes glowing a tinted shade of gold, enlightening his face plate.

“I lived there.”

Bloodhound felt their pulse drop.

“I’m sorry, I-” They tumbled on their own words.

“You said it yourself. It’s a stain. Isn’t it a good thing to finally get rid of it?” He barked, dropping down to the floor.

“Still, I do regret my words.” They spoke softly as he approached the railing beside them.

“I lived there when I got rid of the girl’s parents. It wasn’t only her world that got shattered as I threw the dear old daddy out the window.” Revenant leaned on the fence, observing the obscure compex.

They watched him for a moment, carefully listening to his words before eventually looking over to the same building.

“I want it gone. One less thing to remind me of my miserable existence.” 

Bloodhound picked up on his downed tone. He never sounded this distraught before. 

“You’re here for a reason félagi, you wouldn’t exist if the Allfather didn’t have a plan for you.” Bloth responded gently, trying to ease the atmosphere.

“Yeah, to be a stain.” He snapped pushing himself off the railing, turning away, ready to walk away.

“Do you know when is it getting demolished?” Bloodhound let go of the fence and took a step back looking over to the simulacrum. 

He stopped in his place.

“Three days.” He huffed over the shoulder before turning his head toward the exit. 

“Do you wish to come watch?” They asked taking a short step toward him. 

Revenant lowered his head with a deep sigh.

“I’m leaving for the hotel. Better get going before the criminals of your ‘perfect city’ come out to greet you.” He said pushing open the elevator doors, setting it to the ground floor.

“I can handle myself.” They answered with a short withdrawn pause. “Thank you for your concern.“

He didn’t make a sound, simply waited for the cabin to slide shut as the elevator began moving.

Bloodhound exhaled, unbinding their mask, returning to the smooth railing of the glassed fence. Taking a long breath of air, they turned back to the city skyline but couldn’t help keeping their attention off the feeble broken down building to the right of the balcony.

The lights surrounding the outlook flickered on emphasising the foreseen nightfall.

Bloth spent an extra couple of minutes studying the complex before eventually walking away towards the stairway hidden in the shadow of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenant showing some vulnerability? Where? Don't know her. 
> 
> I have the next couple of chapters planned out already and I can't wait to finally get a bond forming between these two so hope you stick around for that. And like always comments and suggestions are always appereciated considering this my first time writing a fic for these two. Thanks for reading and see you guys some time soon.


End file.
